Missing Moments
by JuleWhatev
Summary: A series of One-shots about scenes from the books... Esme's and Carlisle's POV of certain events... some fluff, lemons, humor... well, have a look... CHAPTER 12 UP NOW! Please R&R!
1. Need M

**A new story for you... it is a series of One-Shots about scenes from the books that were not explicitly explained or missed... Carlisle's and Esme's POV... This first chap is about the time after the Volturi left in BD... the next maybe about the wedding of Edward and Bella... I'm working on it... if you have any suggestions for things you want to read, let me know... **

**_This story is rated M, but every chapter will get an own rating, because the rating is gonna change from chap to chap... _**

**Disclaimer: Of course I onw nothing, Stephenie Meyer does! **

Well, enough from me... Have fun!!!!

_**- Missing Moments -**_

_**Need - M**_

_**A little One-Shot about the time after the **__**battle in Breaking Dawn. Esme's and Carlisle's feelings after coming so close to losing everything – especially each other. **_

_-__ Aro bowed his head, the picture of remorse, and drifted backward for a moment before he turned around. - BD p. 740_

It was over. The Volturi were gone. They were save. Esme could hardly believe it. She looked at Carlisle who stood in front of her. He was as still as a statue, the tension still clearly visible in his shoulders. Slowly she stepped forward and let her hand run over his tensed back. She could feel him relax under her touch. Then suddenly Carlisle turned around and pulled Esme in a tight embrace. She buried her head in his chest and held on to Carlisle for dear life. Around them the cheers erupted. Esme shook in silent sobs. Carlisle was holding her close, burying his head in her caramel hair and taking deep breaths of her sweet scent. His hands were stroking up and down her back – calming them both. After a while they separated again. Esme turned to Alice and Jasper who stood close by, cheering with the others. She hugged them tightly, not letting go of them. Carlisle thanked the two newcomers, Nahuel and Huilen. A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. They were all save. Nothing would happen to Edward, Bella, Nessie… or Esme. A shudder ran through him. If they had hurt Esme Carlisle knew he would jumped right into a roaring fire. Anything to keep him from feeling the agony he knew would have come with Esme being hurt… or worse. She was his other half. His heart. Everything to him…

After a while everyone went back to the house to celebrate. Even the wolves. Some of their visitors left almost immediately, like Stefan and Vladimir but most of the others stayed. They all gathered in the living room and sat down to talk about what had happened. After a while Esme stood up and went outside on the porch. Suddenly two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her against a familiar body. "I was so afraid…" Esme whispered. "I thought I'd lose you…" a sob escaped her lips. Carlisle pulled her even closer. "I know, I was also afraid…" Carlisle whispered in her hair. His voice sounded hoarse. Esme turned in Carlisle's arms and embraced him tight. "I could not stand to lose you… no one of this family… but especially not you… I could not survive this…" Esme sobbed. Carlisle stroked up and down her back while he himself shook in silent sobs. "You will not lose me… ever." Carlisle promised. Esme nodded against his chest. She felt Carlisle's finger gently tilting her head up. His lips brushed along her jaw line before he found her lips. The kiss wasn't slow, it was pure passion and need. Intense and sensual. Esme moaned lowly and Carlisle's tongue slipped into her mouth. Esme's hand threaded themselves through his hair to pull him closer while his hands were feverishly running up and down her body – holding her, caressing her…

Bella, Zafrina and Eleazar stood up and made their way to the back door. They wanted to talk outside because it was much quieter. Suddenly Edward shot up from his seat. Just as Eleazar reached the glass door he stopped them. "Edward what…" Bella asked but could not finish her sentence. She followed the gazes of Zafrina and Eleazar – and froze. On the left side of the porch, not visible from the living room were Carlisle and Esme. Esme's legs were hooked around Carlisle's waist while she sat on the railing with her back pressed against a wooden pillar. One of her hands was fisted in his hair, the other somewhere under his shirt. Carlisle's hands ran over Esme's body, over and under her clothes. They were both panting heavily and completely unaware of anything than the other one.

"Exactly." Edward said grumpy as everyone's eyes grew wide as saucers. "We should leave them alone…" Eleazar murmured and led the others away. Only Edward refused to follow the lead of Eleazar. "What? And leave them there? Making out in a way that would even put Rosalie and Emmett to shame?" He hissed. "Edward." Eleazar said calmly but in a warning tone. "They need this, they need each other now… let them be…" Reluctantly Edward followed the others back into the living room though he looked still displeased.

Esme moaned and pulled Carlisle towards her body, she leant back slightly and suddenly – Crack! The railing gave out under her and Carlisle. They fell into some of the bushes below which brought them back to reality. "Esme…" Carlisle whispered huskily. He slowly released her from the cage his arms had instinctively formed around her body as they fell and helped her up. Though they didn't need the oxygen they were out of breath. "I need you…" Esme whispered lowly and stepped towards Carlisle. He put her arms around her and kissed her. "Let's go somewhere… private." Carlisle begged against her lips. Esme did not respond but she kisses Carlisle quickly on the lips and pulled him away from the house.

They started to run towards the forest. Carlisle held Esme's hand in his and smiled lovingly at her.

After a few miles Carlisle spotted something like an old shelter or a barn in the distance. He looked at Esme who had also seen it. She nodded. They made their way their way to the little hut. Carlisle tried the door but it was locked. He grabbed the handle a little harder, pushed and the lock broke. With a huge grin Carlisle held the door open for Esme and she went inside. The shelter had obviously not been used for quite a while. Cobwebs were everywhere, the little window was almost black with dirt. In the far corner lay some hay. Esme took Carlisle's hand and dragged him into the hay. Carlisle pulled her into his lap and started to kiss Esme passionately. She responded eagerly, pressed herself close to Carlisle and tried to unbutton his shirt with shaking hands. After the first three or four buttons Esme got impatient and pulled the shirt simply over Carlisle's head. For a moment Esme stared at his naked chest before she captured his lips again in a searing kiss. Her hands ran over his body, leaving a tingling sensation on Carlisle's skin.

Carlisle made quick work of Esme's blouse. He flipped the buttons open and threw the disturbing part of clothing away. His hands roamed over Esme's body, worshipping every little spot on her skin. His lips trailed kisses down her throat, hesitating at the scar there. Carlisle kissed it and then he sucked it carefully. Esme moaned and her hips grinded down against Carlisle's hips. The both groaned and moved against each other. Carlisle reached behind Esme's back and unhooked her bra. Esme felt his shallow breath against her skin before Carlisle's lips touched her breasts. She shuddered in pleasure. Carlisle's hands and lips worked simultaneously to caress her body.

Her hands reached down ton unfasten Carlisle's belt buckle. In the meanwhile he did the same to her jeans. Carlisle put his hands on Esme's waist, lifted her off of him and sat her down in the hay. He pulled her jeans and panties down her legs and kissed the newly exposed skin. Esme moaned and squirmed. Carlisle pulled her jeans fully off of her and then undressed himself until he was naked. Carlisle kneeled before Esme and started to kiss his way up her legs. Esme shook her head. "No… Carlisle… I want to feel you…" she pulled him towards her and kissed him. Carlisle let his fingers gently ran over Esme's whole body. He worshipped every inch of her, like he needed to memorize every little spot of her body again. Like he wanted to make sure there was not a scratch on her. It was endearing and it showed Esme how much Carlisle loved her.

Carlisle kissed Esme lovingly and at the same time his tongue swept in her mouth he entered her. Esme moaned but was silenced by Carlisle's lips on hers. They started to move in a well-known dance. Slow and loving. Esme held Carlisle as close as possible. She has come too close to losing him. Her hands ran over his back, sending shivers down his spine. She buried her head in his shoulder and kissed the scar on his neck. The tightening in her stomach increased more with every thrust of him. "Carlisle…" she moaned lowly.

Carlisle knew that Esme was close, just as he was. He increased his pace and moved from her lips to her neck. Carlisle kissed the scar he had left there so many years ago.

Esme moved her hips against Carlisle and met each of his thrust with one of her own. Their breaths were fast and heavy. Esme felt Carlisle's breath against her skin. Then he put his lips back to her throat and sucked on the scar. This drove them both over the edge. Esme threw her head back in ecstasy and moaned while Carlisle muffled his sounds by frantically sucking on her neck.

After they had come down from their height Carlisle rolled onto his back, taking Esme to rest against his chest. They were still connected in as many ways as possible. Esme closed her eyes and kissed Carlisle's chest. He stroked a calming pattern over her bare back and shoulders. They both were more relaxed now. The closeness just experienced was something they had needed.

"As much, as I hate to say it, but we should get back home…" Carlisle whispered after a while. Esme nodded. "I know. We should go…" she said. Carlisle sighed. "Let's wait another ten minutes or so…" he said slowly and kissed Esme on the top of her head. Esme snuggled closer to him, sighing happily.

Edward stood up as he heard a car in the driveway. Charlie. What did he want here? "Bella?" She had also stood up and went slowly to the front door. Alice looked at them. Suddenly Edward looked away from her as if he was embarrassed. Bella looked from one to the other. "What is it?" she asked confused. Edward sighed. "Charlie is coming…" she said. "He wants to know if everything is okay…" Bella looked at them. "Will he be alright? I mean…" she trailed off. Alice nodded. "Yes… that's not it… though…" Before Alice could explain why she and Edward acted so strangely the bell rang. Bella went to open the door.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said. "Edward, Alice." He nodded towards them. "Hey Charlie!" Alice chimed. "What are you doing here, dad?" Bella asked. "Well, I just wanted to look if everyone is alright. Is Nessie okay?" Bella rolled her eyes as he also called her Nessie. Edward smiled. "Yes, it went well. Everyone is good." Charlie nodded. "Eh, good, very good…" he said. "Well, I will go then, I think. I have work to do… obviously someone broke into a barn a few miles away from here… probably kids, I have to get there before something happens…" "Ah, nothing would happen… come on, stay a little…" Alice said and took hold of Charlie. "No, sorry Alice, I have to go… they could smoke in there… you understand?" Bella looked confused from Edward to Alice and back. What was wrong? Edward sighed heavily and touched the bridge of his nose. "These aren't kids…" Edward mumbled. Charlie stared at him. "What?" "Who broke into the barn… it weren't kids…" Edward explained carefully.

"We need to go…" Esme murmured against Carlisle's lips. He nodded and sighed. "I know, but I don't feel like partying…" "Me neither." Esme said. Carlisle again wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he released Esme and they left the barn. Carlisle smiled sheepishly as he saw the lock. It was broken. Well, he would make sure this got repaired. He looked at Esme and kissed the back of her hand lovingly.

"How do you know it were no kids that broke into the barn?" Charlie questioned Edward. "Eh…" Edward looked away. "Because…" Just in that moment Esme and Carlisle appeared from under the trees. Charlie stared at them. Just then it hit Bella. Why Alice and Edward behaved so strangely. Carlisle had his arm around Esme. They looked perfectly at ease, very different from the last time she had seen them. Carlisle's hair was tousled, even Esme's soft curls were messed up.

Their clothes were wrinkled and on Carlisle's coat was a straw. "Where are you coming from?" Charlie wanted to know, confused. Esme looked shocked and cast her eyes down. "We… eh…" Carlisle stammered. "we… have taken a… walk…" he said. Charlie nodded, not convinced.

"Charlie have been called because someone broke into a barn a few miles away…" Edward said. In that moment Carlisle's face fell. He swallowed hard and stared at Edward. Esme looked to the ground, clearly embarrassed. "He thinks that some kids sneaked into it to smoke…" he said. Carlisle opened his mouth to answer but could not form a sentence.

Charlie had of course noticed the strange behaviour of Carlisle and Esme. He was puzzled. Finally Carlisle spoke. "Eh… you don't have to bother because of the barn, Charlie… Everything I alright… And I will make sure the lock get repaired…" he said quickly, avoiding everyone's gaze. Then he and Esme literally fled into the house.

Charlie stared at them, open-mouthed. "Try not to think about it too closely…" Edward suggested. "But, yes, you are right." Charlie's face was quickly changing colours – from pale to flushing red. Alice only shrugged. "Well, you want to stay now, Charlie?" she asked.

Carlisle and Esme were in their bedroom, hiding from everyone. "This is so embarrassing…" Esme groaned. Carlisle nodded. "I know." He said lowly and lay down on the large bed next to Esme. They looked at each other and then Carlisle gave Esme a quick kiss on the lips. "I an year or two we will laugh about this…" Carlisle chuckled. Esme nudged his arm. "You're starting quite early then." She scolded.

**leave a review... please... I want to know what you think... criticism is appreciated (praise as well, of course xD)**


	2. Edward's big day K

12

**_Hello guys, first of all I'm sorry for updating so late but I was busy with university stuff and after that I was ill and couldn't write... I also have to admit the second chapter was much harder to wirte than I thought it would be... well, now it's finished and I hope you like it... I'ts about Edward's and Bella's wedding... have fun!_**

**_PS: I don't know what I'll do next but I promise to be faster this time! If you have suggestions, tell me! _**

**Edward's ****big day – K+**

_**Edward's and Bella's wedding from the POV's of Carlisle and Esme… How they felt **__**on that very special day… **_

Today was the day. Today Edward and Bella would marry.

As soon as the first light crept over the horizon Alice could be heard leaving her room and running around the house. Esme shook her head and put her book aside. She smiled. Nothing would be able to stop Alice today. She had planned an amazing wedding. It was really wonderful, but Alice had the tendency to go a little overboard… Esme stood up and headed downstairs. Sine Jasper was, like all the men, not at home she would have to calm Alice down a little. Or, as far as possible.

"Esme! So, we have to do the flower arrangements… Rosalie is just getting them in a minute." Just as Alice said this Rose walked down the stairs. "Get the flowers? Yes, I'm on my way…" she said and grabbed the keys to her car on her way to the garage. Alice nodded absent-minded and looked down onto her list. "Okay, we need the decorations in the garden, means the lights have to be hung up, the tents, but that could do the boys later…I will get Bella in a few hours to make her look perfect…" Esme smiled but then interrupted Alice's babbling. "Okay, okay Alice… what will we do now?" Esme asked. Alice frowned for a moment. "Hang up the lights outside." She said and went outside.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice spent about three hours with the decorations. Inside and Outside. Finally everything looked beautiful. The garden was prepared for the celebration afterwards, while the ceremony itself would be held in the living room by Pastor Weber. Alice had planned everything perfectly. The ceremony would take until the sun set so there was no danger of them being exposed, then they would all celebrate outside in the garden.

Around 7 am Alice went to pick Bella up. Rose had gone upstairs to get ready herself. Esme stayed downstairs in the living room and was fixing a few last flowers. It really looked beautiful and the smell – incredible! The fragrances of roses, freesia, orange blossoms and lilacs mixed up to create an exquisite scent.

Esme looked around the living room one last time and smiled. Perfect. Really. She heard the Porsche turn onto the driveway. Alice was coming back with Bella. Esme went upstairs into hers and Carlisle's bedroom. She could start getting ready as well. Esme went into the attached bathroom and stripped while steaming hot water filled the tub. She added a bit of her favourite foam bath, lavender and sank down into the tub. After Esme had washed her hair she simply lay in the tub enjoying the warmth of the water. Bathes always relaxed her. And Esme was quite nervous today. Edward would marry, the last of her sons, the one she always worried would never find love… Now he had. And Bella was so perfect for him. Edward had changed so much from the first day he ever saw her in that biology class.

As the water started to get cold Esme stood up. She took her time doing her hair, arranging it in soft curls around her face. Esme thought about what to do with the curls. She could either led them flowing down her back or pin it up. Esme hesitated. She knew that having her hair pinned up looked great but Carlisle preferred it down… As there was still much time Esme didn't do anything with her hair yet. She could still decide later. Esme put a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on and went towards the bathroom of Alice. Just before Esme reached the doorknob, Rosalie came out. "Alice said you should go down, the boys will arrive any minute and the outside decorations still have to be done, Jasper has to pick up Bella's mom and Phil, Edward has to get ready and most important he has to be kept away from Bella." Rose said. Esme nodded. "Okay, I will tell them." She said and went down.

Emmett's Jeep pulled in the garage just as Esme reached the landing. A few moments later the door opened and the four Cullen-men stepped inside. Emmett and Jasper came first, Edward was behind them. He looked really nervous, almost anxious. Esme greeted Jasper and Emmett with a hug, then looked at Edward. He tried to smile, but failed. Esme embraced him tightly and stroked his back. _Don't worry, everything is gonna be perfect… there's no need to be so anxious. _Edward smiled weakly. After she had released Edward Esme looked at Carlisle. His eyes were the lightest shade of gold, like honey. Esme gave him a quick peck on the lips before she turned to the three boys again. "So, Emmett, Jasper, could you please finish the outside decorations? Carlisle, will you help them?" All three of them nodded and disappeared outside. Esme smiled at Edward. "Come on, you have to get ready so you look perfect later." Esme said to Edward. He nodded and headed upstairs to his room. _And stay away from Alice's room! _Esme warned him in her head. She heard Edward sigh upstairs. He had understood her warning.

Esme went back into her room. She went to the closet and started to sort her clothes out. Esme placed the suit bag which contained her dress on the bed and her shoes next to it. Then Esme pulled her t-shirt over her head and her jeans off. Just as she turned towards the closet again two arms snaked around her body. "Hmm…" Carlisle purred in her ear. Esme smiled. "You have finished?" she asked. "Yes, the boys are getting ready and Jasper will then pick Renée and Phil up… everything's set." He assured her. Esme smiled. Carlisle laid his head on her shoulder. "You know, you didn't give me a proper welcome downstairs?" he whispered. Esme chuckled. She turned in Carlisle's arms so she was facing him and kissed him. Her hands vanished in his blonde hair, pulling him down to her. Their tongues met in a loving dance for a few minutes before they pulled apart again. "Much better…" Carlisle murmured as he rested his head on Esme's forehead. Esme nodded. "Mmmhhh…" Carlisle let his hands ran over Esme's half naked body. Esme smiled. "How is Edward?" she asked to distract herself from the feelings Carlisle created inside her.

"Nervous." Carlisle replied. "Almost anxious… He reminds me of myself on our wedding…" Carlisle smiled as he thought of that day. He had been so nervous that he felt almost nauseous which was really weird for a Vampire. Esme chuckled. "I felt the same way, you know that. And Bella is also nervous. It is normal, this is their wedding…" Carlisle nodded. "You are right." He said lowly and his fingers followed the line of Esme's collarbone. "You should get ready." Esme reminded him with a little smile. Carlisle sighed. "Yes, I should…" He stepped away from Esme and started to undress. "I'm going to have a shower." Carlisle said a minute later. "Care to join me?" His eyes twinkled mischievously. Esme chuckled lovingly. "Not today, Carlisle." He shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try." He winked and disappeared in the bathroom. Esme smiled and shook her head.

Esme finally decided to let her hair down. She sat in front of the mirror and applied a little make-up. When she had finished Esme unzipped the suit bag and pulled out her dress. It was beautiful. Esme had only worn it once in the shop where she found it on a shopping trip with Rose and Alice. The dress was short and ended just above her knees, the cloth was a silky, dark midnight blue, it hugged her curves nicely, like a second skin. Carlisle had not yet seen it. Esme wondered what he would think about it…

About 15 minutes later Carlisle left the bathroom, a towel around his hips. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Esme. "You look… beautiful!" he said astonished. Esme smiled shyly. "Thank you…" Carlisle came over to Esme, his eyes never leaving her body. "In this dress you will look as beautiful as the bride." he said. Esme laughed lightly. "Well, you're a little biased, aren't you?" Carlisle grinned. "A little." He admitted smiling, then kissed Esme quickly on the lips.

While Carlisle got dressed Esme took a necklace and a pair of earrings out of a casket. The necklace was a silver band with a smaller band of little sapphires in the middle of it. In the middle was one link without sapphires, it was heart-shaped and was engraved with two interloped, stylized letters. C and E. The earrings were also heart-shaped with a diagonal band of sapphires on them. This had been a gift from Carlisle a long time ago. He had given this jewellery to her even before their wedding, when he took her out to their first real date. Esme smiled and put the necklace and the earrings on. The sapphires matched the blue dress wonderfully. Esme looked in the mirror and smiled. She saw how Carlisle stood behind her and placed his arms around her. "You look stunning." He said before kissing her neck.

Carlisle let go of Esme and continued to button up his shirt. When he was finished Esme handed him a pair of silver cufflinks with a sapphire on each. They matched Esme's necklace and earrings. Carlisle smiled and put them on. Then he grabbed his silver tie from the bed and wound it around his neck. Esme watched him fumbling with the knot for a few seconds before she went over to him. "Let me. This is your son's wedding, not the hospital, you need a perfect knot today." She explained smiling. Carlisle grinned.

It knocked and then Rose stepped into the room, wearing a beautiful silver gown. "Rose, is everything ready?" Esme asked. "Yes, Alice finished with Bella, Jasper is just picking Renée and Phil up, Edward is ready, Emmett is with him right now and Charlie is on his way with Pastor Weber." She explained. Carlisle smiled. "Well, I don't want to offend Emmett, but I think he is not the best companion for Edward's current state of nervousness…" "Yes, you're probably right… and ready to go!" Esme said and pecked Carlisle on the lips. Carlisle took his jacket and left the room.

"Okay, I will greet everyone downstairs then." Esme said to Rosalie and went downstairs. Rose followed her.

Charlie, Pastor Weber, Renée and Phil arrived shortly before the other guests. Esme and Rose were doing Smalltalk until Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett finally came down. "Well, Everyone take their seats please." Carlisle said after he greeted everyone. Esme smiled as she realised he sounded a little nervous herself. She squeezed his hand before taking her seat in the front row. Esme heard Charlie and Renée upstairs talking to Bella who now sounded like she might faint any minute. Then Rosalie took her place at the piano and started to play Pachelbel's Canon. That was the signal. Upstairs Alice announced that it was time and soon after danced down the stairs. A fanfare signalled Bella's cue and everyone stood up. As the music changed to Wagner's traditional march Bella walked carefully down the stairs next to her father.

Carlisle saw how Edward swallowed hard and nodded reassuringly at him, then glanced at Esme. She smiled brightly at him and Edward. Carlisle smiled back. He was so happy for Edward. He knew that it had been really hard to live with three perfect matched couples and that Edward often felt sad or lonely.

Bella walked towards Edward and Carlisle, her face red. She looked at Edward like she only saw him and no one else. It was probably the case. Carlisle noticed Edward almost shuddering with nervousness. As Bella stopped next to him, Edward beamed. Pastor Weber started the ceremony and finally Bella murmured "I do." While tears of joy streamed down her face. Then it was Edward's part. His voice sounded sincere and happy. Pastor Weber declared them husband and wife and a second later Edward cradled Bella's face in his hands and kissed her. Carlisle glanced back at Esme. She looked like if she could she would also be crying. Carlisle bit his lip. He felt the same way. Their family was complete, finally.

Everyone erupted in cheers and applause.

Bella blinked away the tears and looked at Edward's face like she didn't notice the cheers around her. Renée was the first to hug Bella. She pulled her into a tight embrace, also sobbing. Carlisle went over to Esme who was hugging Edward. He grinned like mad and for once let Esme hug him tightly. Carlisle only squeezed his shoulders and smiled. _I am so happy for you, Edward… so happy… _Esme finally released Edward from her grasp. His siblings were the next to congratulate him. Carlisle pulled Esme against his body. She hugged him briefly and smiled. Then they both hugged Bella who was still in a blissful haze. She smiled but seemed hardly aware of who touched her.

Thanks to Alice's flawless planning the light outside had just disappeared as the ceremony and following congratulations were over. Everyone went outside where the reception party would take place. A dance floor had been set up under two of the large cedars, tables were set around it. Edward led Bella through the glass door outside. Everyone else followed them.

Carlisle had his arm around Esme's waist as they went outside. Esme smiled happily as she watched Edward and Bella together. "They are so happy…" she whispered. Carlisle pressed a kiss on Esme's cheek. "Yes, I am too… Bella is perfect for Edward." He said. She smiled up at him, her eyes glowing with joy. Edward was introducing Bella to the three Denali sisters. Esme watched her. Bella seemed a little uneasy, especially with Tanya. She understood that. Esme had felt the same when she met them, especially Kate in her case. Esme just didn't like the way the women looked at Carlisle.

Of course since there were many human guest and Alice had planned the wedding in detail all the traditions were kept. A huge cake awaited the couple outside. Together Edward and Bella cut the cake together and then were feeding each other with it. Edward ate his whole portion very convincing and was able to hide the look of disgust almost completely. After that Bella threw her bouquet in the waiting crowd and though Jessica tried to get it, it landed right into Angela's hands. Both, she and Bella blushed at that.

Then Edward kneeled down next to Bella lifted her dress a little and removed the garter with his teeth. Next to Esme Charlie was fidgeting uneasy. He clearly didn't like this part of tradition. Carlisle who stood behind Esme, his arms casually around her waist also shifted slightly. "I'm very glad I didn't have to do this on our wedding…" he whispered in her ear. Esme smiled. Yes, regarding their states of nervousness and also shyness around each other Carlisle might have been the first vampire to faint. She chuckled lightly and Carlisle lovingly tightened his embrace. "Don't let Alice hear that or she might want to give us a second, _real_ wedding…" she whispered back. "You know, there wouldn't be a chance to talk her out of it." Carlisle chuckled again and then kissed Esme's cheeks lovingly.

Edward had removed the garter from Bella's leg and tossed it right into Mike Newton's face who was simply stunned. Emmett and Jasper were howling with laughter and wolf whistling. Bella blushed even deeper if that was possible. Esme shot both of her sons a scolding look.

After the traditions had been kept Edward led Bella to the dance floor for their first dance. He smiled and pulled Bella close to his body and on his feet. Then they, or better Edward, danced their first dance as a married couple.

As the song ended Charlie went over to Bella for the traditional father-daughter-dance. Edward looked at Esme and then went over to her. "Mom, can I have this dance?" he asked smiling. Esme nodded and followed her son onto the dance floor. Carlisle watched her as Rosalie appeared next to him. "Will you dance with me?" she asked. "Yes, of course." Carlisle answered and took Rosalie's hand.

The dance floor filled with more and more couples. Edward danced with Esme, Bella with Charlie, Carlisle with Rose and Emmett even was so keen to ask Renée for a dance.

The music changed to a slower song and Carlisle released Rosalie. He went over to Edward and tapped him on the shoulder. Before he had said anything Edward laughed. "I know. You want to have this dance with Esme!" he said. Carlisle grinned sheepishly but nodded. Edward clapped him on the shoulder. "Well I will get Bella back myself now…" he said and disappeared.

Carlisle pulled Esme close to his body as they started to sway to the song. "Have I told you, how beautiful you look today?" Carlisle asked in Esme's ear. She giggled. "It can't hurt to hear it twice…" she whispered. Carlisle laughed lightly and nuzzled her nose.

After the song had ended Carlisle and Esme went back to the table were Charlie, Renée and Phil were sitting. They sat down. They chatted for a few minutes about some random things. Charlie and Phil talked about baseball while Renée and Esme talked about Bella, Edward or interior decoration. Carlisle mostly listened. The younger guests were enjoying themselves on the dance floor.

Carlisle leant back slightly and watched how Edward shared a dance with Rosalie. Bella was nowhere to be seen, but he noticed how Edward glanced into the darkness behind the cedars. Carlisle listened concentrated and heard Bella talking to Jacob? So that was the reason for Edward's tension. But obviously there was nothing wrong. Esme who had noticed his distraction squeezed Carlisle's hand and looked at him. He smiled reassuringly and squeezed back but kept an eye on Edward. A few minutes later Edward left Rose a bit too sudden and glanced into the darkness behind the dance floor. Emmett and Jasper also stood on the edge of the dance floor, a little bit tensed. Carlisle was about to get up when Edward disappeared in the darkness but stayed on his seat and after a short while Edward and Bella appeared again on the dance floor. Carlisle relaxed. Obviously none of the other guests had noticed anything off so Carlisle stayed calm and on his seat. Esme smiled at him, having also noticed the little distress.

Around midnight Alice started to get impatient. She had planned for Edward and Bella to leave at 1 am in the morning and still had to change Bella into another gown. Before Alice could pry Esme away to help her with Bella, Carlisle took Esme for another dance. He wrapped his arms around her and Esme leaned into Carlisle's arms. They watched how Edward danced with Bella and then started to kiss her lovingly. Only a moment later Alice ran over to Bella. "Bella! It's time!" she announced. But neither of them cared. They simply kept on kissing and Alice grew a little frustrated. "Do you want to miss your plane?" she asked irritated.

"Well, I am happy no one is trying to pull you away from me…" Carlisle whispered and kissed Esme softly. She returned the kiss and closed her eyes in pleasure. Alice was still arguing with Bella but neither Esme nor Carlisle paid attention on what exactly she said. After a few minutes Alice finally succeeded and led Bella back into the house. Esme broke the kiss. "Well, I don't want to disappoint you, but I fear I have to go, too. I am helping Alice together with Renée to get Bella changed…" she whispered against Carlisle's lips. "I know…" he sighed and let Esme go.

Esme went over to Renée and together they went inside. A minute later Bella and Alice appeared. They helped Bella to get out of her wedding gown and into the deep blue going-away ensemble Alice had picked out. Renée was crying silently the whole time and Esme knew if she could she would probably be too. While Alice was checking Bella's outfit for wrinkles or anything else that wasn't perfect and Bella talked to her mother trying to calm her down Esme pulled the pins from Bella's hair and let it fall loose over her back. "Everything's ready," Alice announced then. "You're suitcases are in the car – Jasper is bringing it around." Alice then pulled Bella down the stairs which looked really weird because Renée was still hugging her daughter. Esme sent a scolding look to Alice but she didn't notice.

At the bottom of the stairs Edward was waiting for Bella. He pulled her in his arms as soon as she reached the landing. Bella was hugging Renée for one last time, then followed Edward to Charlie who was hiding in a far corner. Esme then wrapped her arms first around Bella, then Edward and wished them a good time. After her Carlisle hugged both of them briefly too and whispered some probably reassuring words to Edward. After all the goodbyes were over the couple stood on the porch and waved one last time at their guests. Edward smiled down at Bella, kissed her quickly on the lips and then rushed her to the car as the rice was thrown on them. The doors of the car closed and everyone stood watching it drive away until it was out of sight.

"Well, I think we will also leave now." Renée said to Esme. Esme smiled. "Yes, of course. Carlisle will get you back to your hotel." She said but was interrupted by Jasper. "No need mom, I'll drive them, Alice is coming with me." He said. Esme was a bit puzzled at this but Alice only winked at her. She obviously knew something no one else did. Well, Esme was alright with that. Carlisle handed them the keys to his car and then they were off. The other guests followed soon after. It only took about 15 minutes until everyone was gone.

Carlisle stood on the porch with Esme in his arms. "Now everything's perfect…" She said. "Our family is whole now…" Carlisle nodded silently. "I am so proud of all of them…" Esme continued. "They all fared so well. Jasper had an amazing control today, Rose was really nice and even Emmett was holding back with his comments…" she said. Carlisle grinned. "You're right. It was perfect." He leaned his head on her shoulder and kissed Esme's neck. She shuddered a little. "Do you want to go upstairs?" Carlisle asked lowly. Esme nodded. She could think of no better end for that day than cuddling with her husband.

Carlisle scooped Esme up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and went back to close the door. In the meantime Esme had taken her shoes off. Carlisle shrugged out of his jacket and his shoes and took off his tie. Then he joined Esme on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and Esme climbed happily into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "I am worried for Edward and Bella…" she said slowly. "Me too." Carlisle whispered. "But if anyone can do this, then Edward. I'm sure everything will be alright." He kissed Esme on top of her head. "Don't worry, my darling." She smiled and closed her eyes. Carlisle's hands were slowly combing through Esme's caramel curls. "Everything will be alright… Alice said it would be okay and I don't bet against her." he joked. Esme laughed. "You're right, it is no good to bet against Alice…" "Hmm…" Carlisle murmured. "And now, since our little mind-reader is out of the house, would you join me in a hot bath?" Carlisle changed the subject with a mischievous grin on his face. Esme chuckled but nodded. "You're such a silly person!" Carlisle laughed. "I love you." He replied simply and then scooped Esme up in his arms and ran into the attached bathroom.

_**Good? Bad? Reviews make me happy! xD**_


	3. His decision K

3. his decision - K

"Goodnight Bella." Esme whispered quietly, Carlisle nodded and smiled at her. Then he looked over at Edward who seemed to be not aware of his surroundings. He acted like a robot, impassive. Bella was doing the same thing. She looked really worried. "I'm afraid…" Esme whispered. Carlisle hugged her close to his body. "I know, I also don't like Edward's behaviour…" he whispered in her hair. Esme took a shuddering breath and leant closer into Carlisle's embrace, seeking comfort.

… _**later that night… **_

Esme was in Carlisle's office with him, cuddled up in his lap as they heard Edward's Volvo coming up the driveway and stopping outside. Only a moment later Edward stepped into the house. "Can you come down?" they heard him ask. Carlisle looked worried as he slowly entangled Esme from his body and stood up. They both knew that this was bad news.

Carlisle put his arm around Esme's shoulder and they went down into the living room.

Edward was standing in the middle of the room, a determined expression on his face. As soon as everyone was in the living room he spoke: "We're leaving." He said simply.

Carlisle felt Esme stiffen next to him. She stared at her son's expressionless face as he continued. "I am leaving Bella. She is in too much danger with us. She should be able to live a normal life and not be killed because of a paper cut." He said bitterly.

"It is not Jasper's fault." Edward continued. "This would have happened sooner or later. I am leaving Bella to give her a chance to survive and I want all of you to leave with me." He said.

"Well, I'm packing then." Rosalie was the first to react. "Glad you finally came to your senses…" she muttered as she went upstairs. Esme shot her a scolding glance. "Rose…" Carlisle pleaded. "Just so you know, I don't think that's a good idea." Alice said as she went past Edward to her room.

Carlisle sighed. _I agree with her… I don't think you can leave her like your time together never happened, and I don't think it would be good for Bella… _"I'm leaving, and I don't want anyone of you to stay here. It would make it impossible for Bella to forget us." He said firmly, glaring at Carlisle. _Edward, think about it… _"I'll tell her after school tomorrow."

"You can't do this!" Esme blurted out. _Edward, this will break her heart! _Images of her 16-year old self were coming to Esme's mind. She remembered the day she had first met Carlisle when he treated her broken leg and how he left her a few days later. "This is not the same!" Edward hissed. "We're gone before dawn!" he stated rudely and stormed up the stairs.

Emmett shrugged and shook his head as he left the living room.

Esme turned to Carlisle. "Let's go." He whispered and pulled her against his chest. They both went up the stairs into their room and slumped down on the bed.

"He doesn't know what this will do, to both of them…" Esme said slowly. Carlisle sat next to her and put his arm around her. "You thought of when I left you…" he guessed. Esme nodded. "What did it do to you?" Carlisle asked while he combed through her hair. "I missed you terribly, I wasn't sleeping, I was waiting for you to come in my room and talk, like you did before… I was dreaming of you…" she said. Carlisle sighed. "If I could have dreamed, it would have been of you… I thought of you all the time… I wanted nothing more than to go back…" Carlisle admitted. "I don't know how Edward will handle this. I missed you terribly, but I wasn't as close to you as he and Bella were…" Carlisle said slowly. "They were together… they kissed…" Esme whispered. "I thought about kissing you..." Carlisle said suddenly. "When I did your final examination… you were biting your lip… looking so sad… I was really thinking about kissing you… and I was ashamed of it, it wasn't appropriate to think this…" he smiled. Esme leaned into Carlisle's embrace and closed her eyes.

"I don't think this will be forever…" Carlisle said quietly. Esme nodded against his chest. "I hope so." She murmured. "I'll try and talk to him…" Carlisle whispered. Esme looked up. "Yes…" she pressed her lips onto Carlisle's for a soft kiss and then stood up.

Carlisle stood up and went over to his son's room. "Come in!" he heard Edward call before he even had the chance to knock. He didn't sound very polite. Carlisle opened the door and stepped into the room. Edward had already most of his stuff packed. _Do you think this is a good idea? It will break Bella's heart… _"Well, at least she will survive this…" he muttered. _You don't know what will happen… just because you're not there doesn't mean Bella is safe from all evil… think about it… _Carlisle thought of Esme as he released her from the hospital that day. He had wanted her to have a happy life, but it turned out completely different. "That's not the same! This wouldn't happen to Bella!" Edward argued. _How do you know that? Everything could happen to her… could you live without her? If I hadn't been in the morgue that day… if Esme had been dead already… I was so lucky to find her heart still beating! _"I can't live with the fact I might kill Bella, or one of my family members!" Edward almost yelled. _Edward, no one will kill her… _"I'm only trying to protect her, Carlisle! I won't make your mistake, okay? This is not your decision! It is mine! Stop it! I'm leaving. A truck will pick up all the stuff in the morning. And now go! I want to be alone!" with these words Edward literally kicked Carlisle out. _I accept your decision and of course we will leave with you, but I don't want you to take rash actions… _

Esme was still sitting on the bed as Carlisle came back. She hadn't moved at all. "He won't listen. He is determined that he is protecting Bella by leaving her." Carlisle said lowly. Esme nodded. "I feared that… We are leaving then?" she whispered. Carlisle nodded and then took Esme in his arms. "Where are we going?" Esme asked. "I don't really want to start a new life somewhere else…" she whispered. Carlisle nodded. "Me neither. But we are not leaving forever… I don't think Edward will leave Bella, he will come back sooner or later…" Esme sighed. "I hope rather sooner than later…" she murmured. Carlisle kissed her head. "Me too, and until then I will ask Eleazar if we can stay with them…"

_**well, if you liked it, leave a review... also if you didn't like it... Reviews make me happy! Next chaapter will be about something I always thought funny: Carlisle traing to convince Nessie drinking baby formula... or in general about the family coping with a baby... are you interested? tell me!**_


	4. Renesmee part 1 K

19

**I just realised that the last chapter was a false update. I somehow must have selected the wrong document from the document manager... I must've been really confused... man! The chapter updated was chapter 5 of my other story "A Special Patient"... so, sorry for the confusion this caused... I only noticed it because of some confusing reviews... well, here's the right chapter now... I double checked this time... well, have fun!  
**

_**Mari Platt yes, I'll do the scene from Eclipse when Carlisle is talking to Esme after I finished with the chapters on Renesmee, I promise... I always loved picturing that scene also, though it was just one line... **_

**For everyone else, I'm open for more suggestions on chapter topics! **

**PS: thanks for the reviews, I hope for more! xD  
**

**Renesmee**** – part 1 – K+**

_**No one ever expected it but after a lot of struggling little Renesmee is born and turning the life of the Cullen Vampires upside down… after all, they have not much experience with babies… **_

_-__ "Alice – get Carlisle on the phone!" Rosalie screeched. - BD p. 349_

Alice rushed to her phone and dialled Carlisle's number. She waited impatiently for him to pick up while listening to the sounds upstairs. "Alice? What is it?" she finally heard his voice on the other end of the line. "Carlisle, you need to come home! Bella, the baby…" Alice stuttered. "Alice, calm down, what happened?" Carlisle asked in a strained voice. "I don't know, the baby… Bella…" "Alice, get Rosalie on the phone!" Carlisle demanded, sounding impatient and worried now, too.

"Carlisle?" Rose was talking now. "Rose, what happened?" he asked. "We don't know, but it seems the placenta have been detached… He can't breathe, he is dying! We have to get him out, Carlisle!" she shrieked. "Okay, get him out… you have to do a C-section, but be careful… tell Edward to use his venom to keep Bella from losing too much blood, he has to close the cut!" Carlisle said. "Let the Morphine spread!" Carlisle heard Edward shouting. "There's no time!" Rosalie hissed in response. "He's dying!" Carlisle was about to say something else when he heard Edward roaring "No, Rose!" Then there was a loud growl and a thud and a moment later the line went dead. Carlisle stared at the phone in shock. "What happened?" Esme asked panic. "I don't know. We have to get home, fast." Carlisle said and pressed the accelerator down. The Mercedes immediately sped up, completely ignoring every speed limit.

Carlisle stopped the car with screeching tires and he and Esme jumped out of the car. They hurried inside and stopped dead in their tracks as they came into the living room. The smell of blood still hung in the air, from upstairs the sound of a frantically beating heart, a changing heart could be heard. Rose stood in front of the window, a tiny bundle in her arms, Jacob was hovering close to her. There was another heartbeat in the room, a little faster that normal, like a fluttering bird. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch, eyeing Rose and Jacob sceptically.

Carlisle's eyes travelled from Rose to the stairs and back again. He was obviously torn where to go. "Is this…?" Esme asked hesitantly, stepping closer to Rosalie. "Renesmee." Rose said smiling. Carlisle was still hesitating on what to do. Esme took his hand and squeezed it gently. She was also worried about Bella. "Go, check on her… I have a feeling Edward need a bit of reassurance right now…" she whispered. Carlisle nodded and headed up the stairs.

Esme took a careful step closer to Rose. Jacob tensed but then Emmett stood up and went to stand next to Rose in a protective way. Jacob growled lowly but backed away. "Rose? Can I see her?" Esme asked in a hoarse voice. Rose slowly turned and took a step towards Esme. She showed her the baby, asleep, wrapped in a soft blanket. She was beautiful. Her little face looked so much like Edward but also like Bella, a perfect balance. Her skin was pale, like alabaster, but not as pale as a vampires. Though she was a newborn Renesmee looked a lot older. Esme smiled at her. Her granddaughter. It sounded surreal. She would have never dreamed of being a grandmother. "She is beautiful." Esme whispered and gently stroked the little face. "Do you want to hold her?" Rose asked. Esme nodded and carefully took the sleeping child from Rose's arms.

Esme had only once been a mother, a long time ago. But she felt everything come back to her. It felt natural and easy to hold her granddaughter. Her smell was sweet, like every newborn's, really intoxicating. Though Esme could hear the blood running through her veins, the heart beating and the scent being so sweet Esme felt no thirst. There was no possibility everybody could hurt this perfect little creature. This little wonder.

Carlisle stepped inside his study to find his son sitting next to Bella. Edward's face was a mask of agony. He held Bella's hand, muttering apologies under his breath. Alice was next to him. Her hand in a comforting manner on his shoulder. "Carlisle!" Edward said relieved. "Bella, I don't know… Carlisle, she is not moving. Was I too late?" he asked desperately. "Renesmee, have you seen her? Is she okay?" he asked. "Edward, calm down… I can't hear anything wrong, she seems fine. Perhaps the Morphine is doing its job. Calm down, you need to be strong for her. Talk to her. Your voice will calm her and she needs to know that everything is alright." Carlisle said, then he quickly checked Bella over. _She is fine, Edward. I can't find anything wrong. She is perfectly fine. I'll go check on Renesmee now. _"I stay with her." Edward said determined. "She will be alright, Edward." Alice assured him. Carlisle squeezed his shoulder before he left.

Esme was holding the sleeping baby in her arms, humming an old melody she knew from her human days. Carlisle went over to her. Esme looked questioningly at him. "Bella is alright. The change is going normal. She is not moving but perhaps the Morphine is working this time. Edward is worried sick though…" he said then looked at the bundle in Esme's arms. "Renesmee." He whispered. Esme smiled at him. "Here, take her." she whispered. Carlisle swallowed hard and carefully and a little hesitant took the baby from her arms. Carlisle cradled Renesmee awkwardly in his arms. He may be a doctor, but had not really any experience with babies. The few C-sections he had performed could be counted on one hand. Carlisle didn't know if it was because of his clumsiness but as soon as he held his granddaughter she woke up and started to squirm and whine. Both Jacob and Rose tensed up and hovered over Carlisle and the baby. Carlisle was for a moment astonished by her beautiful eyes that had the colour of liquid milk chocolate, they were beautiful but also so more focused than normal for a newborn.

Esme shook her head and chuckled as she saw the expression on Carlisle's face. "Come on, give her to me." She took the whining baby from his arms and watched how Carlisle visibly relaxed. She began to hum a lullaby and soon after Renesmee calmed down a little. "You want to try again?" Esme asked smiling at Carlisle. He swallowed nervously. Esme chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you." She said and then placed Renesmee gently in Carlisle's arms, explaining how to hold her. Renesmee was staying calm this time, watching everything with great interest. Carlisle was very careful, as if he was afraid to break her and still a little tensed. Esme smiled at that. She had also noticed he wasn't breathing. "I… eh, need to examine her, check up if she's alright…" Carlisle said after a minute and looked at Esme. "Could you…?"

Esme took the little girl from Carlisle's arms and gently placed her on the couch. Carlisle was kneeling beside her, looking at Renesmee. "I get some things, first…" Carlisle murmured and disappeared upstairs.

Carlisle came down again, with his medical bag in one hand and some other items in the other. "Hey, what are you doing doc?" Jacob asked and stood protectively in front of the baby. Rose was also glaring at Carlisle. "I only want to do a check-up, relax…"

Renesmee was lying on the couch, looking curiously at everyone around her. She smiled.

"Okay…" Carlisle murmured and sat down next to Renesmee. He was taking out a measure tape and wrapped it around Renesmee's head. She whined lowly. "Hey!" Jake said loudly. Carlisle ignored him and was trying to get Renesmee to hold still but she squirmed in his arms. "Esme, could you hold her please?" Esme nodded. "Of course, hey little one… be nice and hold still, okay?" she cooed and took Renesmee in her arms. Renesmee calmed down but she still wouldn't hold still. After a few tries Carlisle finally managed to get all his measurements but Renesmee was crying by then. "You made her cry with your stupid examination!" Jakob barked at Carlisle and scooped the little girl in his arms. Carlisle sighed. "I am sorry, but we have to check up on her, we don't know how she will develop…" he explained patiently. "Well, that doesn't mean making her cry…" he argued. "Stop yelling when you holding her! You're frightening her dog!" Rosalie snapped and took Renesmee from him. "Stop that, both of you. It is frightening Renesmee. She is no toy you can play with as you like…" Esme scolded. Rose nodded. "Sorry mom." She said.

"Hey, can I hold her? I mean, she's is something like my niece, isn't she?" Emmett asked from the corner.

For the next time Renesmee was distracted by Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose playing with her. Jake hovered awkwardly around them, trying to keep an eye on Renesmee but not coming too close to the vampires.

It didn't take long for Renesmee to start crying again, louder this time. She was squirming and screaming as Jasper held her and even the wave of calm he sent her couldn't help it. "What's she having now?" Emmett asked. "She is hungry." Rose simply stated and took the baby from Jasper. "And probably also tired." Esme added. "Okay, I get a bottle for her." Rose said and handed Renesmee over to Esme. "What's she getting?" Jacob asked. Rose sot him a look that said _as if you don't know that_. "Eh, Rose, she is half human, I would feel better if she got some baby formula, she could need the proteins…" Carlisle started. "Ah, come on, she is hungry now, Carlisle. She is hungry now! You can try that later, now just let us get her something." She dismissed his suggestion. Carlisle looked at Esme for help. She was holding the crying Renesmee in her arms, softly singing to her. "She is probably right. We have no formula here and the little one wants something now… let us try what she prefers later, okay?" she said. Carlisle nodded. "Well, I trust you. You know more on that field than me."

Rosalie was still not trusting herself fully again. She was still embarrassed how she lost control when Bella was bleeding, so she asked Carlisle to help her get the bottle for Renesmee. He then handed it to Esme, who had sat down with little Renesmee to feed her. The baby instantly started to suck greedily. Esme watched her with a loving smile on her face. Carlisle was sure she was remembering her time as being a mother. Even if it had been too short.

It was something Carlisle would forever regret. Not being able to give Esme kids, biological kids. He knew she loved all their kids with her whole heart but Carlisle wanted to give Esme a second chance on motherhood. Also, he would love to see a little girl with her caramel curls running around the house… but it would never happen…

After Renesmee had emptied the bottle, she burped and then looked around the room again. "Hey, can I hold her again?" Emmett asked excited. Esme lightly shook her head over his enthusiasm but nodded. "Yes, here, take her…"

Emmett and Jasper were playing a little more with Renesmee, making faces to amuse her. But after a while Renesmee started to cry and wouldn't be cheered up by Emmett's grimaces or him tickling her. Rose finally took her from his arms, rocking her and cooing to her.

"What is with her?" Jacob asked from the corner of the room. "She is tired." She replied simply. "If she is tired, why doesn't she sleep?" Emmett asked. "She is too excited right now, we need to calm her… she's still a baby, Emmett…" Emmett nodded, but Jasper looked at Rose. "Can I help? Calming her?" he asked. Esme smiled at him. It was cute suggesting this. Rosalie looked over at Carlisle and Esme. "Yes, why not?" Esme said encouragingly. Jasper smiled carefully and stepped closer to Rose and the baby, then he let his calm spread. In an instant Renesmee was gone to sleep in the arms of Rose.

Carlisle had noticed that the eyes of Rose but also Emmett, Jasper and Alice were pitch black. They needed to hunt and perhaps now was time for it. "Rose? I think you, all of you, need to hunt… Renesmee is sleeping now, Bella is alright, I don't know about the wolves but perhaps you could go now…" He looked first at rose, then Jacob. Jake nodded. "I think it'll be safe. Leah and Seth are going to escort you until you are in safe territory… I'll tell them." He said and left through the glass door into the garden.

Rose handed the sleeping baby over to Esme and nodded at Carlisle. "Yes, I really need to hunt… but I will be back as quickly as possible." She said. Carlisle nodded. "I understand."

Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper left a few minutes later to hunt. Esme was sitting next to the windows in the loveseat, holding Renesmee in her arms. Carlisle stood next to her, a smile on his lips.

Suddenly Jacob came back inside. "Hey, I just wanted to say that they are on safe territory now… everything's good." Carlisle smiled. "Thank you, Jake, I appreciate this." Jacob nodded and then looked at Esme and Renesmee. He was biting his lip, frowning. Esme smiled. "What is it, Jacob?" she asked him. He blushed and looked down. "Eh, nothing…" he mumbled. "You wanted to ask something, just ask." She told him. Jacob was thinking about it again for a minute, then he spoke: "I was just wondering… if… perhaps… I… eh… could hold her also?" he asked very lowly. Esme stood up and smiled. "Of course you can! What a silly question! Come here, I show you how you hold her rightly, okay?" Jake nodded, his eyes beaming with happiness. Esme carefully as not to wake her handed Renesmee over to jake, explaining to him how he hold her in the right way. He was very careful as he had the baby in his arms, gently stroking her cheek with one finger. "She is beautiful…" he murmured.

Carlisle watched Esme and Jacob and smiled. Jacob sat down with the little girl in his arms, admiring her. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme and kissed her cheek. "So we're grandparents now… makes me feel old, somehow…" he murmured. Esme chuckled. "Yes, old man!" she mocked before she quickly kissed him on the lips.

"I should go up to Edward, I haven't been with him since we arrived" Esme whispered a few minutes later. Carlisle nodded. "Yes, do that. I think it will be good for him… he needs someone who comforts him now…" Esme smiled and went upstairs.

**Maybe a little review for me? Please! **

**PS: I hope to have part 2 ready soon, but I am busier in my holidays than I thought, or like for that matter... xD  
**


	5. Renesmee part 2

_**Firts of all thanks for the reviews I got so far, they really make me happy! Keep them coming! Second I want to apologise I always take so long to get a new chapter finished, I really want to update faster but I have a lot of stress with university finals and other things and can't find time to write (btw I have hardly time to sleep xD) I'm trying to get the next chapter done faster but I can't promise anything... nevertheless I hope you stay tuned! **_

_**Next chapter will be about the part in Eclipse were Carlisle and Esme talk, so some fluff coming on... **_

_**For now have fun with this one! Renesmee again... **_

**Renesmee – part 2 – K+**

_**It's like that with every kid… they usually don't like what is healthy for them, Renesmee is no difference…**_

The next morning Carlisle and Esme decided to get some more stuff for Renesmee. They had decided to drive a little farer since it would be know in Forks within an hour if Dr Cullen was spotted buying baby formula and other things. Edward was still sitting by Bella's bedside, hardly moving more than a few inches away from her. Rosalie was watching Renesmee. When they had left the little girl was just sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Esme watched Carlisle as he drove. He was holding her hand and gently rubbed circles on the back. "A penny for your thoughts?" Esme asked lowly. Carlisle sighed. "I'm thinking about Renesmee." He admitted. "She has grown so much, and she's only two days old. I'm worried what will happen if she continues to grow this fast." He said lowly. Esme squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Everything will work out, somehow. Renesmee is half vampire… I'm sure everything will be okay." She tried to reassure him. Carlisle sighed. "We don't know that. She is the only hybrid I have ever heard of… I thought about asking Aro…" Esme tensed. "No! No Carlisle! You don't know what they will do if they find out! They could kill her!" Carlisle looked at Esme and nodded. "I know. And I am afraid of this, Renesmee is truly unique and I don't want to have her in danger, but I'm worried about the rate she grows at." Esme nodded. "I understand, but please, Carlisle, promise me not to tell them." She asked. Carlisle gently picked up Esme's hand and placed a kiss on the back. "I do. I won't get them involved. We have to protect Renesmee." He said and smiled at Esme.

They arrived at the mall and went to a shop which sold baby items. While Esme picked out some little outfits Carlisle was examining the different types of baby formula. He had no idea if Renesmee would drink the formula or how her body would react but he had to try. It would be much healthier for her. "Have you found what you were looking for?" Esme asked from behind. She had purchased some baby bottles and a few pacifiers. Carlisle smiled. "Yes, I think I have." He answered. Esme smiled. "Now we can only hope that Renesmee will like it…" Carlisle grinned. "I hope she does. It would be healthier for her…" Esme laughed at that. "Carlisle, healthy is the perfect reason for kids to hate whatever it is…" she said. Carlisle sighed. "Well, I hope she is too little to know that." He replied.

They made their way to pay for their purchase and then drove back home.

As Carlisle and Esme returned Renesmee was crying loudly. Rosalie was holding her in her arms and tried to soothe her, while the boys sat in the far corner of the living room looking like they were in pain. "Can't you just make her stop?" Emmett asked. "She is hungry!" Rosalie said. "It's good that we're home then." Esme said as she entered the living room. "Has she been crying for long?" Rose shook her head. "No, only about two minutes…" "More than enough." Emmett said while Jacob and Jasper nodded. Rose shook her head. "Babies…" she muttered under her breath. "Okay, Carlisle has got some formula he would like to give her." Esme said. Rose nodded. "Okay, should I help him prepare it? I could use a break from the little bugger." Esme smiled. "Of course. Give her to me." Rose handed Renesmee over and went into the kitchen.

"Yes, yes, my little one, I know you're hungry… Carlisle, eh… grandpa is making you something to eat…" Esme cooed. "There's no need to cry… you will get something in no time." Renesmee actually calmed down a little bit and the guys left out a sigh of relief.

Carlisle was reading the instruction and preparing the formula. Rose was watching him curiously. "And you think she'd like that?" she asked and wrinkled her nose. "She is half human and human babies drink this." Carlisle replied. "And it is much better for her." he said. Rose nodded but still eyed the formula suspiciously. How could this white powder mixed with some water taste good, especially when it smelled and looked so bad?

Carlisle took the bottle with the formula and went into the living room. He sat down on the couch next to Esme and wanted to give the bottle to her but she denied. "No, you feed her. It's easy, really… Just hold her like yesterday… yes…" she placed Renesmee in Carlisle's arms and he held the bottle towards her mouth. Renesmee started to suck happily but after a few seconds she spit everything out again, mostly on Carlisle's shirt and her bib. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob burst out laughing while Esme, Rosalie and Alice only chuckled. Carlisle sighed. "Come on, this is really good… hm? Try it… it is good… I swear…" Renesmee was watching Carlisle with her little head tilted to the side and her brow furrowed like she knew he was trying to fool her. Carlisle held the sucker in front of Renesmee's face again but she kept her mouth closed. "Come on… just a little bit, hm? For your granddaddy?" he asked. Renesmee still wouldn't open her mouth but she stretched her little arms and Carlisle automatically lifted her up. Then Renesmee touched his face and Carlisle froze.

_He was sucking on a bottle like child and the most delicious taste filled his mouth. _

Renesmee put her hand down again. "Carlisle, what was that?" Before anyone could ask what happened Edward had appeared on the staircase looking into the living room. Carlisle shook himself out of his daze. "I… she… I don't know…" he finally muttered. "Edward, what happened?" Esme asked alarmed by the strange behaviour of her husband and the fact that Edward had left Bella's side. "I don't know… I saw something… in Carlisle's head…" "I saw how I was sucking on the bottle… only it was filled with… blood…" Carlisle said slowly. Everyone gasped at him. "Did she…" he asked Edward. Edward nodded slowly. "I think she did…. But how?…" Carlisle was staring at the baby in his arms. Renesmee stared back and grinned. Then she reached for his face again.

Carlisle was just as startled as the first time. Suddenly there were foreign images in his head. Foreign thoughts and feelings. He was drinking something. It was disgusting, tasting like mashed wet paper or something and he wanted to gag.

Esme and all the others stared at Carlisle as he had a look of utter disgust on his face. If it were possible he looked like he was sick and about to throw up. Just as Esme began to worry about her husband Edward started laughing. In that moment Renesmee let her hand drop from Carlisle's face and he let out a breath of relief.

"Edward, what is so funny?" Esme demanded, still worried for Carlisle. But her son ignored her and looked at Carlisle instead. "I am curious how you will find a way to convince her to drink this now…" he said smirking.

Carlisle stared at Edward, still feeling uncomfortable with the memory of the taste in his head. "She did that? How?" he asked astonished and looked at his granddaughter who was smiling, obviously pleased with herself. Edward nodded. "Yes, I don't know how she did it, but she seems to project her feelings and thoughts to someone else by touching their face… a bit like what I can do, or Aro, just reversed. He makes you see what she thinks…" he thought aloud. Carlisle nodded slowly. "And what she showed me, was…?" he trailed off. Edward nodded. "Can someone please explain what happened to the less gifted?" Rosalie interrupted impatiently. "Yes… well, it seems Renesmee has a gift… she projects images… when she touched my face I saw what she thought…" Carlisle explained slowly. "You looked like you were in pain the second time…" Alice piped in. "Yeah, and your feelings were worse… like you were sick or something…" Jasper added. Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I felt like that. The first time she showed me what she wanted to drink, I guess?" he looked at Edward, who nodded. "Yes, she don't know what it was but it tasted very good to her and she wanted to make you understand and get that for her…" he explained. "And the second time?" Alice asked. "She showed me what the formula tasted like to her…" Carlisle admitted. The others, especially Edward and Jasper, started grinning widely. Carlisle shook his head and chuckled also. "I guess it is not really good, hu?" he asked Renesmee who reached for his face again. But Carlisle flinched away. "No, I think I understood… I guess we will get you something else then… though this isn't so bad, Renesmee, you could at least try a second time?" he asked and wiggled the bottle with the formula in front of her mouth.

This time Renesmee was able to touch his face and Carlisle immediately regretted his question. "Okay, we get something else for you. I see you don't like the formula." He laid Renesmee on the couch and got up slowly. Emmett saw his chance and went over to Renesmee. "Hey baby, can you show me what you showed Carlisle?" he asked grinning. Renesmee looked back at him with her brow furrowed but then pressed her tiny hand against Emmett's cheek. He started laughing. "Boah, that's really disgusting, but grandpa is getting you some of the better stuff now!" he winked at Renesmee.

**_Tell me what you think! I hoep you liked it but tell me if you didn't! Criticism is appreciated!  
_**


	6. Not a Fighter K

_**This one is for Mari Platt, she suggested it in one of her reviews and I really hope she likes it... **_

**_Okay, another little chapter for you... I really hope you like it and you are not too mad at me for not posting so long... I apologise for this, I really tried but it was impossible to work any faster... sorry... well, I hope you have fun with this one and leave me a few lines... _**

**Not a fighter**** – K+**

**_Before an army of newborns is attacking the _****_Cullens_****_, Esme is worried for the safety of her family… _**

****_- Esme and __Carlisle__ were talking a few yards away, heads close together, fingers linked, not paying attention - E, p. 428_

Esme looked down at their entwined hands and smiled a little. She ran her fingers over the back of Carlisle's hands, caressing him. She knew without looking up that he smiled at that. "I don't want you to fight…" he whispered. Esme sighed. "I don't want you to fight either…" she replied. "You know you could sit it out?" Carlisle asked. "You don't need to fight, love." He told her gently. Actually he didn't want her to fight. He was too afraid something might happen to Esme. He wanted to protect her and was afraid he couldn't. He would not live through that if something happened to Esme. He would rather have her somewhere safe until the fight was over. There was still time to take her to Denali. Eleazar and Carmen would take care of Esme and Carlisle wouldn't need to worry. Unfortunately he knew there was no use in even starting this topic…

Esme shook her head. "I have to. We are outnumbered already… I can't sit out…" She knew why Carlisle wanted her not to fight but what he didn't realise was that she felt the same way. She also wanted to protect him, in a way. Carlisle was no fighter. He hated violence, but he would fight to protect who he loved. And she would help him wit that. She would also protect her family and make sure Carlisle was alright. She could not be somewhere safe and not know what was going on with her family, with Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed. "I am worried… I am afraid something happens to you…" he admitted and looked up to meet her eyes. Esme lifted one of her hands up to caress his cheek. She wanted to reassure Carlisle, he was already carrying so much weight on his shoulders. He felt responsible for his family but also for the pack. Most of them were kids and he didn't want them to get hurt. "I know. But I cannot sit somewhere safe while I know you are fighting… I would go crazy not knowing if you are okay…" she told Carlisle. He lifted her hand up and kissed it gently. "But you are not a fighter, love." He argued again. "You neither. Please Carlisle, I need to know you're okay… I need to be there to see it with my own eyes…" Esme countered softly. Carlisle had never been the slightest bit violent. She had rarely seen him angry. Only a few times in over 80 years of marriage. And he was never angry at her. He had always tried to protect her.

"I can't fight while I'm worried for you." Carlisle said lowly and stepped closer to Esme, pulling her into an embrace. He needed to feel her body against his. It always calmed him and he was desperately needing some comfort now.

Esme leaned into his arms, finding the comfort and safety she needed. With Carlisle's arms around her Esme felt as if they were in their own little world, secluded from everything. "Just promise me to stay close then, so I can keep an eye on you." He asked his voice muffled since he had his head buried in her hair. Esme nodded against Carlisle's chest. "I will, if you do the same." She said, not going back one millimetre. Carlisle chuckled lightly. "I will." He replied sincerely. They stayed locked in their embrace for a few moments longer. Esme inhaled Carlisle' scent and felt how he calmed down. His muscles became more relaxed and his breathing evened out.

They stepped out of their embrace and looked at each other. "I love you." Esme whispered. Carlisle bent down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you, too." He answered against her lips. "Now let's join the others." He said with a sigh and straightened himself up. Esme nodded. She saw that Edward and Bella had arrived, they were both watching Jasper and Emmett wrestling, but Edward shot her a quick glance, checking if everything was okay. Esme smiled weakly at him. Edward knew what was on their minds, they couldn't fool him.

Esme and Carlisle watched their children and the wolves fighting for a while. Jasper was explaining techniques and showing them tricks. After a while he finally turned. "Okay, Carlisle?" Jasper asked. Carlisle nodded and went into the middle of the meadow. Jasper only explained a few things before he attacked him.

Esme's body tensed instantly. As she saw Jasper springing onto Carlisle she was so scared he might get hurt. In these moments Esme didn't see Jasper as her son, she saw him as a threat. Before she could do something she would regret later Edward had his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay… Mom." He whispered soothingly. Esme didn't relax in the slightest bit, but she was able to control herself again and not attack Jasper.

Jasper had Carlisle pinned to the ground several times before he let him go. He knew Carlisle was not a fighter but he also knew that Carlisle would fight much better when he had to protect his family. Jasper smiled at Carlisle and patted him on the back. "Okay… that's enough I think." Jasper said. "Just don't try to fight me without hurting me… it won't work. I know you hate violence, but you have to fight and not just block my attacks…" Carlisle nodded slowly, clearly not liking the whole idea of hurting some other creature.

Carlisle went back over to Esme and placed his arms around her waist. Esme instantly relaxed into his arms and took a few deep breaths.

After a few minutes Jasper called Esme over to practice fighting. She went over to Jasper, feeling a little anxious and unsure. Jasper sensed it of course and sent her a wave of confidence. "Don't worry Esme, you can do it." He said lowly. Esme nodded and stood across from Jasper as he instructed her on what to do.

Jasper had shown Esme some techniques to defend herself at first but as he attacked her the first time, she only jumped out of his reach. But Jasper was smart, he had know this and was trying to provoke her to defend herself.

Carlisle was watching the whole scene tensed from the side. His eyes were darker than usual and fixed on every move of them. Then Jasper had Esme backed in a corner and she was forced to attack him, but it never came to that. Everything happened in a blur.

Esme was crouching down in front of Jasper, looking very uncomfortable, almost afraid. Jasper sprang forward and Carlisle growled before he launched himself at Jasper, knocking him to the ground. Then he cradled Esme protectively in his arms, glaring at Jasper, who was looking at them, trying to find out what happened.

Carlisle looked at Esme in his arms. His instincts had just kicked in. Jasper would never hurt her, but to see her in danger made him lose his reason. "I'm sorry…" he whispered towards Esme. She smiled. "I am okay… Jasper won't hurt me…" Carlisle sighed. "I know, I just… well… my instincts kicked in… it was stupid…" he said a little embarrassed. Esme smiled at him. "No, it was cute…" she whispered and placed a soft kiss on Carlisle's lips.

Bella was looking slightly startled as she realised what happened. Carlisle and Esme were still sitting on the ground, sharing a tender kiss. Finally they parted again and Carlisle looked at Jasper. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked. Jasper laughed lightly. "Only surprise me. I never saw you act that way…" "Yeah, I was surprised myself." Carlisle whispered. Everyone chuckled at that. Even the wolfs let out a yapping that sounded like laughter.

Carlisle and Esme stood up. "What about we stop here and go hunting instead?" Carlisle asked. "It will do us all some good, I think. Also Edward should take Bella to the house… it is late and she needs sleep." He said.

Edward nodded. "Yes, you are right." He said and looked at Bella. She smiled weakly but did not argue. The others all said there goodbyes to Bella before Edward and she left, then they left for their hunt.

**_Okay, I hope you liked it... let me know if or if not... and again, if you have any suggestions for missed moments I should write about, let me know!!! _**


	7. visiting the doctor K

23

_**Okay, here's another chapter for you, I am sorry it took me ages to write one and I have to say I'm not too proud of that one also... I hope you like it nonetheless... **_

_**PS: This chapter was suggested by dazzleglo... **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**visiting the doctor**** - K  
**

_**Bella has always been a bit clumsy, so it's good she has a doctor to look after her… **_

_- "Let's go have Carlisle look at your hand before you wind up in a jail cell," Edward said. He put his arm around me and pulled me toward the door. __-_

Esme was outside in the garden, reading in an armchair while Carlisle was finishing some paper work in his office. It was a nice afternoon, cloudy, but warm. Suddenly she heard Edward's car speeding along the driveway. Esme frowned, she knew the kids all loved to speed but this was clearly too much. She stood up, ready to scold Edward and went into the house.

As Esme stepped into the house through the backdoor she saw how Edward almost dragged Bella into the living room. Esme instantly noticed that Bella was holding her right hand, which was covered with a wet dishcloth. "Edward!" Esme scolded lightly. "You're hurting Bella!" she said and stepped in between them. Bella shot Esme a shy but grateful look and Edward looked simply angry. "I'm going to kill this dog!" he muttered under his breath, trembling with anger. "No, you're going to calm down and stop behaving like a maniac." Esme said. "Go get Carlisle to have a look at Bella's hand." She told him. Edward rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed but went upstairs.

In the meanwhile Esme was looking at Bella. "Are you okay? Edward was really rough with you…" Bella smiled shyly. "I am okay, it's only my hand…" "Edward should treat you more carefully when you are injured." Esme said, shaking her head slightly. Bella blushed. "He is just angry at Jacob…" she said. "But he has to control himself, he can't just start to behave like a toddler who hadn't gotten his will. I thought he knew that by now." Esme said.

Edward went upstairs and was already greeted by Carlisle in the hallway. _What is the matter? I heard you and Esme downstairs… C_arlisle said. Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella is hurt, this… filthy cur…" _Edward!_ Esme and Carlisle scolded him simultaneously. "He hurt Bella! He broke her hand!" Edward explained enraged and gestured down into the living room. Carlisle nodded calmly. "I will check on her." he said patiently and went down.

Bella was sitting on the couch in the living room with Esme. Esme was just unwrapping the dishcloth with gentle fingers. Suddenly Bella winced as Esme touched a sensitive spot. Edward saw it and snarled at Esme. "Edward! Enough!" Carlisle said sternly and grabbed his son's shoulder. Seeing Esme in possible danger was too much even for Carlisle's patience. "Edward, calm down! I am taking care of Bella." He said. Edward was holding Carlisle's glance for a few seconds before he finally bowed his head and went outside.

Carlisle sighed lowly. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Bella." Esme said apologetically. "It was nothing, really." Bella replied smiling. "Well Bella, what have you done?" Carlisle asked with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I… I think I broke my hand…" she admitted, biting her lip. Carlisle chuckled. "Well, I think you may be right about that. Come on, I will take care of it in my office." Carlisle helped Bella to her feet and gently led her upstairs while Esme went outside to calm Edward down.

Bella was sitting on top of Carlisle's desk since he could examine her best this way. "Well…" he murmured, gently and professionally examining her hand. "I think you're right about the break, but it is only a tissue in one of the knuckles, so nothing too serious, you were lucky…" Carlisle smiled at Bella and she felt herself relax at the calmness radiating off him and his gentle behaviour. "How did you manage to break your hand, Bella?" he asked curious. Bella blushed and lowered her head. "It was stupid, really…" she muttered. "Well, I would like to hear it, so I can be sure you didn't hurt anything else in the process… If you don't tell me I might have to do a whole body check-up…" At these words Bella's head shot up. "No! I mean, that won't be necessary…." She said quickly. Now Carlisle chuckled. "I think I am the doctor here, but you can calm down, I was just joking…" Bella let out a breath of relief. Even if she trusted Carlisle and liked him very much he was still a doctor and she had a natural aversion to doctors, medicine or all related things. "So, I think I have to cast this, Bella, unless you can guarantee me that you won't use the hand too much than I could only brace it… but you can't take the brace off, okay?" Carlisle asked gently, knowing perfectly well Bella would do everything to not have to wear a cast. "Okay, I promise." She said, smiling. Carlisle chuckled. "I thought so, but really, I am curious how did you manage to break your hand and why was Edward so furious and mumbling about Jacob Black…?" Carlisle asked while he prepared the brace. Bella sighed. "Are you angry at him?" she asked. Carlisle smiled reassuringly. "A little bit." He admitted. "Edward is old enough, he should be able to control himself and I didn't like him snarling at Esme… But he already knows that he overstepped a border with that and won't do it again…" Carlisle explained. Bella nodded. "Well, Jacob is the one to blame for Edward's mood, I think… I… was down at the reservation; I wanted to talk to Jake…" Bella started to explain. Carlisle chuckled. "This alone would be enough to make Edward mad…" Bella nodded and watched how Carlisle placed the brace around her hand. "But… eh… Jake was being persistent… and then, he kissed me…" Bella finished her story and blushed. Carlisle had finished putting the brace on her hand but remained standing before Bella. "I guess there's more to it, isn't there? Because Jacob kissing you doesn't explain why I am treating you and not Jacob right now…" Carlisle said lightly. Bella grinned. "I didn't want that, of course, and so… I punched him." She said. Carlisle quirked and eyebrow at Bella and chuckled. "I guess you were more hurt than Jacob Black, hu?" he asked. Bella blushed furiously and nodded. Carlisle chuckled. "Ah, Bella…" he shook his head, still smiling. "Maybe you should ask Edward or Emmett to teach how to hit a guy properly, but please don't try it with them… or I may have to cast that other hand of yours also…" Bella looked up at Carlisle and grinned shyly. "No, I think next time I let Edward do the hitting for me…" Carlisle nodded. "Probably a good idea, so at least you won't get hurt…" Bella nodded. "It is good I have a doctor always on call, I guess." Carlisle smiled. "Yes, I think it was quite wise to decide to marry into a family with a doctor… you will surely need it…" Bella grinned half-heartily. "Not forever, I hope." "You remember what I promised you, don't you? And I am keeping my word." Carlisle said sincerely. "But for now I think you should go and find Edward, he won't calm down properly without knowing you're okay…" Bella smiled. "Eh, okay… thank you, for… fixing me up… again…" she said before she left. Carlisle smiled. "My pleasure, Bella. Now go, find Edward!"

_**Okay, tell me what you think, I am open for criticism... **_

_**PS: Again, tell me if there's anything you would like me to write... **_


	8. Anxiety T

27

**_Okay guys, here I am again... Thanks for all the reviews I got... they really make me happy!!! Keep them coming!!! I am terribly sorry I didn't update earlier but I had a little writer's block and no idea what this chapter could be about. But here's another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it! _**

**8. Anxiety**** -T**

_**Normally sunny days mean the Cullen's stay at home… usually this means no boring school and the kids are happy… this time it is different, at least for Edward… **_

_Carlisle was lying behind Esme in their bed, his arms loosely around her waist while they both watched the sun rise in the east. The sky was cloudless and the first rays of sunlight flooded through the glass wall. Carlisle grinned against Esme's neck. "Looks like no work for me today…" he chuckled and kissed Esme's shoulder. She smiled. "No, I guess you have to stay at home today…" she agreed and turned around to place a soft kiss on Carlisle's lips. He sighed happily and pulled her closer in his arms. "Well, what am I gonna do with this awful long time if I can't work…" Carlisle mused, smirking a little. Esme grinned. "Hmm… maybe I have an idea…" she said smirking. "And what would that be?" Carlisle asked, gently nibbling on Esme's throat. _

_But before Esme could answer they heard Edward enter the house and his exasperated groan. "Keep it down!" he sneered impatiently. Carlisle chuckled lowly. "Well, so much for your idea then…" he whispered and pulled away from Esme. She laughed lightly looking at Carlisle's disappointed face. "Later darling…" she whispered smiling. _

_A moment later there was a knock on their bedroom door. "Hey, Peter and Charlotte are coming over in about an hour. I thought you should know." Alice said. Carlisle sighed again as he heard that. "We should get up then." Esme said and slowly got out of bed. Carlisle simply rolled over and watched her with a sly smile on his face until Esme turned around again and noticed Carlisle staring. "Hey, get up!" she said and threw a shirt into his face. Carlisle only laughed but finally got up and under the shower. _

_Carlisle and Esme finally went down into the living room where the rest was already sitting. Carlisle had just called in sick because of the weather. Emmett and Jasper were playing a game on the Xbox while Rose flipped through a magazine and Alice babbling to her about the new collection of some designer. Edward was standing in front of the window, almost growling at the sun. _

"_Hey Ed, come on, no school today and you look like that's a bad thing." Emmett boomed. Carlisle silently shook his head. For Edward not going to school meant not seeing Bella and that was bad… Esme gave Carlisle a knowing smile and then looked back at Edward who sighed in frustration. "I have to get out of here." He exclaimed and flitted up the stairs into his room. _

"_Man, he's really crazy…" Emmett said laughing. Esme and Carlisle sat down in the loveseat near the window and simply watched the forest outside. A few minutes later Edward came back down, he had changed his clothes and was obviously about to go out. Carlisle looked at him. _Where are you going? _He asked in his head, already suspecting the destination. Edward simply rolled his eyes at Carlisle's question and headed into the garage. Carlisle got up. He wouldn't let Edward go without an explanation. "Where are you going Edward?" he asked again. "To the High School?" Edward groaned. "I'm being careful, don't worry." "I don't like you going out in the sun, you could be seen, we have to be careful…" Before Carlisle could talk Edward out of his idea Rosalie had already picked up on their conversation. "Oh no! You're going out in the sun just so you can spy on that pathetic human! You freak get us all exposed!" she yelled. "Rose!" Esme scolded her, but then turned her thoughts to Edward. _Perhaps you should really stay, it is not safe to go out in the sun and Bella is not in danger at school…

_Carlisle looked at Edward. He knew that his son wouldn't let anyone talk him out of his intent. His jaw was set in a way that meant he would do whatever he wanted. _At least keep your distance… don't take any risks… and I want you home as soon as school ended… _Edward nodded grimly, then sprinted out the garage door and vanished under the trees. Carlisle sighed. In a way he could understand Edward but this was really unreasonable. Shaking his head Carlisle went back into the living room. _

"_What? Are you letting him go? Are you mad, Carlisle? This idiot will probably expose us without thinking about it, just because he's all over this little human!" Rosalie shouted at Carlisle as he entered. "Rose, please. Edward will stay hidden and he will be back when school is over. I'm sure he won't take any risks…" "Risks? Isn't it risky enough to go out in the sun? Even if he stays hidden? That's crazy!" she yelled. Carlisle looked sternly at Rose. "Enough, Rose. Think about what you would do if it were Emmett…" Rose huffed and mumbled something like. "I still wouldn't put my family in danger…" but went back to reading her magazine. _

_Carlisle again sat down next to Esme and placed his arm around her shoulder. He felt tired of all these quarrels. Yes, Edward was being irresponsible but Rose could show a little more understanding, after all Bella was his mate. _

_Esme gently moved behind Carlisle and started to massage his shoulders. Though there could be no physical tension he visibly relaxed. _

"_Peter and Charlotte are coming! They're here in three minutes!" Alice suddenly said. Carlisle sat up straighter. "Thanks dear." He whispered to Esme and kissed her softly before moving out of her arms to sit next to her. _

_Exact three minutes later the two vampires arrived. They all sat in the living room and talked about all the things that happened since their last visit. Especially Jasper was happy to have his former friend around. _

_The morning passé quickly and around 2 pm Edward returned to the house. He just went into the living room, gave a short nod to Peter and Charlotte and then sat down at his piano. _Edward! They're jasper's friends!_ Behave! Esme scolded him in her head and shot an apologetic glance to their two guests. Edward ignored her and played his song a little more stormily than the composer probably had wanted. _

_Charlotte and peter left a while after. Edward again behaved cool and said nothing. He only nodded his goodbye and went on playing piano. Carlisle frowned at him. _That wasn't nice… you know how much Jasper likes to have them here… I hope you didn't offend them with your rude behaviour…_ Edward groaned and rolled his eyes at Carlisle's thoughts but didn't talk back… _

_The rest of the afternoon Edward was nervously pacing in front of the window like a panther in its cage. He drove everyone else crazy with this. It was still sunny outside but if Edward continued glaring at the sun he might be able to make it go down earlier… _

_Carlisle was lying comfortable on the loveseat with Esme leaned against his chest. The sun was shining into the house and they both enjoyed the warmth on their skin and cuddled. Carlisle was twirling a strand of Esme's hair around his fingers. "You look so beautiful in the sun…" Carlisle mumbled and kissed her neck. "Ugh, can't you keep it down!?" Edward asked exasperated. "Can you stop behaving like the freak you are?" Rose sneered. "Your little human won't kill herself when you're not spying on her all the time!... and if she did it wouldn't be too bad…" Rose added lowly but Edward still heard. Luckily Carlisle and Esme had too. Before Edward could launch himself at Rose's throat they got up. "Rose! Edward! Enough!" Carlisle said loudly. He normally didn't raise his voice but when it worked. "You will both behave like the adults you are now! Edward you'll stop pacing around this house, I'm sure Bella will be alright. And Rose you stop insulting Bella or Edward. Did I make myself clear?" Rose huffed but nodded. She turned around and went into the garage, followed by Emmett. He apologetically shrugged at Carlisle and Esme. "And Edward you find to do something, read or do anything else but maybe stay away from Rose…" Carlisle said sternly. "And apologize to Jasper… He felt embarrassed by your behaviour." Esme added. Edward clenched his jaw but nodded. He went upstairs and Carlisle and Esme heard him knocking on Alice's and Jasper's room. _

_For the rest of the afternoon Rosalie and Edward were avoiding each other. Edward spent the day in his room but one could hear him pacing up and down. Carlisle and Esme were still lying in the living room on the loveseat. They would have rather gone upstairs into Esme's study to have some time for them b__ut agreed it was too risky in case Edward and Rose started another fight. _

_In the late afternoon Edward finally lost his patience and came out of his room. "I'm going to Port Angeles…" he said. Carlisle looked up. _I guess it is no use arguing with you… at least be careful…_ he thought. Edward nodded and went into the garage while cringing at Esme's thoughts. She was far too romantic for him… _

_After Edward had left Carlisle__ sighed. "I hope he doesn't get himself in trouble… he is head over heels for this girl… he doesn't think reasonable…" he mumbled. Carlisle nodded. "I'm sure he won't… he is a little bit irresponsible right now, but you know Edward…" Carlisle smiled. "I hope you're right… I am just afraid he might do something stupid…" Esme chuckled. "Carlisle… he is your son… have you ever seen him doing something reckless?" she asked. Carlisle smiled lightly. "You're probably right…" _

_After a while Carlisle and Esme went upstairs into Esme's study. __It was the most secluded room in the house since it was attached to Carlisle's study and only had one door. It was the perfect place for some alone time. _

_Esme and Carlisle were cuddling and kissing on the couch when they heard Alice outside in the hallway. "We're going hunting! Bye mom, dad!" Only a moment later the front door slammed shut after four pairs of feet left through it. Carlisle smiled. __"hmmm… I really like them leaving us alone… the only thing that bothers me is that Alice knows exactly what were up to…" he m__umbled and trailed kisses along Esme's throat. She chuckled and fisted her hands in his soft hair. "Ah, and what would that be, love?" she asked a little breathless. Carlisle looked at her again and smirked. "I'll show you…" he suggested huskily and bent down to kiss her again. _

_Carlisle and Esme were tangled in each other and the soft blanket when they heard the kids return from the hunt. "They're back already…" Esme whispered, running her hands lazily through Carlisle's hair. He had his eyes closed and was deeply relaxed. "hmmmm..." He agreed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hey, I need to talk to you…" It was Alice. Carlisle and Esme looked shocked at each other and then dressed in vampire speed. Just as they were ready Alice opened the door. "Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked, still a bit flustered and confused__. "Well, Edward kind of rescued Bella and took her out to dinner and she knows…" Alice started to babbly, but stopped then. "Well, never mind, he will explain everything. Just so you know, he will be here in a few minutes and wants to talk to you…" she said. Carlisle nodded. "Thanks Alice." He said. Esme also smiled gratefully. Edward would surely have just stormed into the room and not listened to their thoughts before. And that would have been embarrassing for both sides. Alice smiled at them and left. Carlisle turned to Esme. "Wait for Edward and help him with whatever he needs, I'll be upstairs." She said and kissed him quickly on the lips before leaving. _

_Just a moment later Alice was back in Carlisle's study and told him about what almost happened to Bella. "Carlisle, she almost got raped. She was wandering of alone and these guys found her… Edward got to her just in time… He wanted to make sure she is okay and took her out to dinner… but he is very angry… he wants revenge… he wants to kill this guy… but he is confused…" Carlisle nodded. "I understand, I think. Thank you Alice for telling me, and warning us…" he said. She grinned. "Always daddy! I better go, wait for Edward." And the little pixie disappeared out the door. _

_Carlisle tried to distract himself with a book while he kept an ear on the driveway, waiting for Edward. A few minutes later he heard Edward and Alice talking outside. Carlisle placed the book aside and waited for Edward. _

_Carlisle was looking at the door as Edward entered. "I need help." He said without introduction. "Anything, Edwadr." Carlisle promised. "Did Alice tell you what happened?" Edward asked. _Almost happened._ Carlisle added in his head. "Yes, almost. I've got a dilemma, Carlisle. You see, I want… very much… to kill him." Edward was talking fast and passionate. He clearly was very worried for Bella. "So much. But I know this would be wrong, because it would be vengeance, not justice. All anger, not impartiality. Still, it can't be right to leave a serial rapist and killer wandering Port Angeles! I don't know the humans there, but I can't let someone else take Bella's place as his victim. Those other women – someone might feel the way about them I feel about Bella. Might suffer what I would have suffered if she had been harmed. It's not right-" Carlisle smiled suddenly widely and stopped Edward's rush of words. _She's very good for you, isn't she? So much compassion, so much control. I'm impressed_. "I'm not looking for compliments, Carlisle." Edward interrupted him. "Of course not. But I can't help my thoughts, can I?" Carlisle asked apologetically. "I'll take care of it. You can rest easy. No one else will be harmed in Bella's place." Carlisle promised Edward and stood up. "I'll show you where to find him." Edward said. "Let's go." Carlisle said and grabbed his black medical bag from the floor. _

_They passed Alice as they left. She was smiling and waving, showing them everything would go as planned. They stepped into the Volvo and Edward drove off. The trip o Port Angeles was silent as both men were thinking of Bella. _I didn't foresee that she would be so good for him. That's unexpected. Perhaps this was somehow meant to be. Perhaps it serves a higher purpose. Only…_ Carlisle thought of Bella as a vampire, picturing her with white skin and bloody red eyes and the cringed at the image. Carlisle's thoughts suddenly changed course. His thoughts were much fiercer than usual. _Edward deserves happiness. He's owed it. There must be a way.

_Edward drove towards the place where the guy who had tried to attack Bella was drinking with his friends. As they got closer Edward visibly tensed and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Carlisle looked at him. _Go Edward. I'll make the rest of them safe. You go back to Bella._ Carlisle thought. Edward nodded and stepped out of the car. Then he ran straight in the direction of Forks. _

_Carlisle waited for the potential rapist to leave the bar before he acted. He moved quickly behind him and shot him a light sedative right in the artery in the neck. Only seconds later the man collapsed into Carlisle's arms. _

_Carlisle ran quickly and took the man out of the state. He made sure he was deep asleep but not in danger because of the alcohol and the sedative mixing up. Then he left him near a police station and called the police to give an anonymous tip. _

_After everything was taken care of Carlisle ran back to Port Angeles and drove back home. The whole way he was thinking about the situation. In his eyes this was the most disgusting thing humans could do. It reminded him of Esme's past and he clenched the steering wheel tighter. He remembered very well how he had felt when he learned about what that monster had done to her… It still brought a hot wave of fury over him and the desire to seek vengeance. Never had Carlisle wanted to act on his instincts so badly as when he learned about her terrible past. _

_**Okay, tell me if you liked it!!! I love your reviews! Really, they make my day! **_

_**PS: I have an idea for the next chapter, tell me if you want a little Esme and Bella bonding time... or if you have other ideas, tell me also!!! **_


	9. Nightmares K

**_So, here's another chapter for you, the last time without a Beta (sorry TwilightGure, you get my next chapter soon...) __I hope you enjoy it, next time some more Carlisle/Esme passion will be up... chapter is already written, so the more reviews I get teh sooner I will update... it's up to you! _**

**Nightmares - K**

_**Bella is having trouble sleeping while Edward is away and Esme knows a way to distract her**__**… **_

_Esme was lying in Carlisle's and her bedroom when she heard Bella's heartbeat quicken downstairs.__ It was again one of the nights when Bella was staying at the Cullen's because Edward didn't want her to be alone. The others had gone hunting, Carlisle had to work and so Esme had stayed behind to keep Bella company. As soon as Bella's nightmares kicked in, she rushed downstairs to Edward's room. _

"_No… don't go…please…" __Bella was muttering while tossing and turning on the bed. Esme gently went over to her and touched her shoulder. "Bella…" she whispered gently. "Bella, wake up." Finally Bella opened her eyes. She was tensed and looked a bit disoriented but quickly calmed down, when she saw Esme. "Another nightmare?" Esme asked. Bella nodded and a blush crept onto her cheeks. "I can't sleep when Edward is gone…" she admitted shyly, biting her lip. Esme laughed lightly. "Oh Bella honey… That is nothing to be ashamed of. Look, I can't sleep at all but I still need a poor substitute when Carlisle is gone…" she said, gesturing towards what she was wearing. Bella followed Esme's hands and saw that she was obviously wearing one of Carlisle's dress shirts. A little smile curved her lips. Esme chuckled. "See? I'm no better…" Bella grinned. "But still… You don't have any nightmares…" she added. Esme smiled. "Oh Bella, honey, would you feel better sleeping in mine and Carlisle's room? You wouldn't be alone then…" she suggested. Bella looked down and fidgeted with the blanket around her. "I don't know… Wouldn't I…" "No, you won't bother me, or Carlisle when he gets home… come on, hm?" Esme invited lovingly and stood up. Bella still looked a little unsure but nodded. As she got out of the bed Esme was just taking the pillow from the bed and waited for Bella by the door. _

_But Bella didn't follow her right away, instead she went over to Edward's closet and pulled one of his shirts out. Esme watched her with a smile on her lips. Bella quickly slipped the shirt on and turned to Esme. "Ready." She said, blushing a little. Esme gave Bella an understanding smile. "Let's go upstairs." She said. _

_Bella followed Esme upstairs into the bedroom and hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed. "Make yourself comfortable." Esme told her smiling and placed the pillow on the bed. Bella nodded shyly and crawled under the covers. She felt a little awkward in this room. After all it was Carlisle's and Esme's bedroom. __The only time she had been in there was when Edward rushed inside the room without knocking when Bella had hurt her leg. Luckily. Bella still remembered how Esme and Carlisle had jumped apart as the door opened. They had been kissing on the couch in the corner. _

_After Bella was lying in the bed, Esme laid next to her on top of the quilt and turned to Bella. Bella was snuggling up in the blanket, looking at Esme. "You are still afraid he might leave you?" Esme asked. Bella blushed again and bit her lower lip. "I know he won't leave me again, he promised, but…" Esme shook her head. "Edward made a mistake, but he will never do it again, he loves you too much to hurt you, Bella… He wanted to protect you, and after he saw what it did too you he promised himself to never let you go again…" Bella was still looking a bit doubtful, or better, afraid. She wouldn't be able to survive if Edward left her again. _

"_You know that Carlisle left me once?" Esme asked. Bella looked up, shocked. "What?" she asked. Esme nodded. "In 1911, when we first met. I was 16 back then… I had broken my leg. I was reading in a tree outside our house when my mother yelled at me, I slipped and fell down, and, well broke my leg… I was taken to the hospital in the city and Carlisle was my doctor there." Bella was by now listening intently to Esme's story. "As you can imagine, I was, as you call it, dazzled by him. When he came into the room it was like all my pain had vanished… I had to stay in the hospital because the swelling in my leg was too bad to cast it, my mother went back home, she was angry at me, for not behaving like a lady and she had to go the farm, so I was all alone in the hospital…_

_I stayed there for three days, my parents couldn't visit me, they were busy, but Carlisle was there… I was lying awake at night, waiting till his shift started… every night he was coming straight for me, the nights were calm, there was hardly anything to do__, so he could talk to me… we were talking the whole night if possible, or as long as Carlisle would let me before he told me I needed to rest… but he stayed in my room when I slept, it was a little bit like with you and Edward, Carlisle was also watching me sleep… These three days, or better nights were the best in my life so far, the days weren't that great… I was bored, I was lonely and the nurses didn't like how much attention I got from their favourite doctor, after all I was just a girl… well, I finally had to go back to my parents… _

_Carlisle was lucky to do my final exam… I never forget that, we were both sad to never see each other again, I remember how I was hugging him and got Carlisle so confused he actually thought about kissing me… He was terribly lonely at that time, he told me so years after, he had been living over 200 years and never allowed himself to become attached to anyone, and then __he saw me… he thought about telling me everything, about simply taking me with him, about changing me, all of course only if I had wanted to, but who could have said no?" Bella smiled and agreed. "Well, Carlisle wanted me to have a happy life also, to have everything I wanted, becoming a teacher, having a family… he was wrong, too. He thought it was best leaving me behind and I know he still regrets not being more selfish back then… but, he found me again, and this time he wasn't going to let me go again… well, and the rest you know." Esme finished, smiling. Bella was looking at her. "Did you remember Carlisle? After the change, I mean?" she asked. Esme smiled. "I did… when I woke up he was there, sitting next to my bed… I… I thought I was dreaming… I actually wanted to hug him, and well, I didn't know my strength then, so I send us both crushing to the floor… Edward who thought I attacked Carlisle came running in and was trying to separate us… he was afraid I might hurt Carlisle, well, so he pried me away from Carlisle and was obviously a little too rough for Carlisle's taste… in the end Carlisle was angry at Edward for treating me like that and I was just completely confused and afraid…" _

"_Why were you afraid?" Bella wanted to know. Esme sighed. "I… I just got scared, bad memories were triggered with Edward trying to get me away from Carlisle… let's not talk about this, okay?" she asked. Bella nodded. "Sorry, Esme… I shouldn't have…" she started to apologize. "Don't honey… I know you didn't mean it. You did nothing wrong…" Esme gave Bella a reassuring smile, telling her it wasn't her fault. She wasn't angry at her for asking, it was just that Esme didn't like to talk about this part of her past. _

"_So, did you fall in love with Carlisle right away?" Bella asked shyly. Esme shook her head. "No, I had been in love with him all those years… Carlisle had always been my one and only love… after my change he was gentle, giving me as much time as I needed… he was always there, whatever I might want, he showed me I could trust him and was endlessly patient…" _

"_Maybe it wasn't all patience, just shyness as I didn't know how to act around such a beautiful woman, a beautiful woman I also happened to be madly in love with." A gentle voice from the door said. Both Esme and Bella looked up to see Carlisle leaning against the doorframe. _

_Esme was a little startled. She had been so caught up in her memories, that she hadn't noticed that Carlisle had gotten home or appeared in their bedroom. She smiled at him. _

_Bella looked at Carlisle who smiled lovingly at Esme. He seemed just to have gotten home from work. He was still wearing black slacks and a dress shirt, only the tie was loosened and his coat and medical bag were missing. _

"_Good morning, by the way." He said, grinning at Bella. "Good morning?" she repeated, confused. Carlisle grinned. "Yes, it is exactly 1.42 am, you two have been talking a lot, I guess…" Bella blushed. "Really?" she asked. Carlisle nodded as he came over to sit on the bed next to Esme. "Maybe you should go to sleep now…" he suggested. Just as Carlisle said that Bella yawned loudly. Esme and Carlisle chuckled. "I guess I am tired… well, good night then…" she mumbled. Esme smiled. "Good night, sweetie." Esme leaned over and gave Bella a soft kiss on the cheek. "We're right here if you need anything, okay? Don't worry, we won't go away…" Carlisle reassured before kissing Bella on the forehead. Bella mumbled a quick "okay" and one moment later she was asleep. _

"_Did Bella have nightmares again?" Carlisle asked. Esme nodded. "Yes, she couldn't sleep… So I took her upstairs with me, I thought she would be able to sleep here…" Esme explained. Carlisle nodded. "That was probably a good idea…" he agreed. __"So, what did you tell Bella about?" Carlisle asked as he sat down on the bed and placed his arms around Esme's waist. "Nothing… just how a pretty handsome doctor treated my broken leg, some years ago…" she answered. Carlisle grinned. "Really? What happened to the guy?" he asked, burying his head in the crook of Esme's neck. __"Hmm… I married him…" __Esme replied, turning her head to give __Carlisle a quick kiss on the lips. "And he has proved to be the best husband in the world…" Carlisle grinned. "I love you." He replied before closing his eyes and relaxing against Esme's body. Esme smiled._

_For the rest of the night Bella was sleeping peacefully. She was surrounded by Edward's familiar scent and felt safe in Carlisle's and Esme's bed. __Carlisle had gone into his study after relaxing a little bit next to Esme. Esme stayed with Bella, keeping an eye on her while reading. _

_Around 10 am the next morning Bella woke up. She sleepily looked around the room and saw that Carlisle was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Good morning, Bella." He said gently. "Hello. Where is Esme?" she asked. Carlisle smiled. "She's downstairs, making you some breakfast. Edward will be home in a few hours, two or three I guess, he wouldn't stay away longer than absolutely necessary." Carlisle told Bella and then got up to leave the room and go downstairs to Esme. Bella nodded. "Carlisle?" He turned. "Could you say thank you to Esme, for being here?… Also to you, Carlisle." Bella whispered. Carlisle nodded. "That's what we're here for, Bella, you can always talk to Esme, or me, okay?" Bella smiled shyly and nodded. _

**_Liked it? No? Just tell me! _****_Hit the button below and make my day! :)_**

_**PS: A little teaser for the next chapter... nothing from teh books or movies, but I think you will still enjoy... some more lemons coming up... **_

_A low growl erupted from Esme's throat as she glared at Kate. "Would you mind leaving us alone." She said, but didn't let it sound like a question, more like an order. Irina and Tanya actually had the grace to look to the ground, while Kate only smirked._

_**Okay, any ideas what got Kate smirking like that? you find out soon enough in the next chapter! ;)**  
_


	10. Hunting M

_**So, I am deeply sorry this took so long, I really tried to work faster, but there was always something getting in my way... I hoppe you can forgive me!!! I will try to update as soon as possible, but I can't tell when that will be. I only hope you all hang in there with me... **_

_**A huge thanks to TwilightGuru who was my Beta for this chapter and will hopefully be for many more... I am really grateful!!! Thanks a lot!!! **_

_**Well, I won't keep you longer... Enjoy!!!**_

_**PS: new chapter of "A Special World" is coming tomorrow - I can promise this!!!  
**_

**Hunting - M**

_**Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward are visiting the Denali's; on a hunt things get a little out of hand and Carlisle and Esme come in a situation they'll never forget… **_

_**Alaska, at the Denali's, around 1947**_

_Carlisle watched Esme and Carmen talk outside while he himself was sitting in an armchair near the window, pretending to read a book. They were visiting the Denali's in Alaska. Carlisle had thought the trip might be a good idea since Esme and Rose clearly enjoyed the company of women and for him, Edward and Emmett the change of scenery was also nice. The only disadvantage was the lack of privacy. In a house full of vampires there wasn't much time for the individual couples. Well, the thin walls didn't bother Emmett and Rose but they surely bothered him and Esme. _

"_Argh, can't you think of anything else?" Edward said and jumped to his feet. Carlisle looked up, a little startled. "Hell Edward, not everyone is as prude as you!" Rose sneered at him. _

_Edward turned to her and growled. "Maybe we should all go hunting. I think we are a little stressed…" Carlisle said quickly, standing up. The last he needed right now was Edward and Rosalie fighting. He was also close to losing his patience, due to his own reasons. Eleazar nodded. "I think that is very a good idea." he agreed. _

_Carlisle went outside to Carmen and Esme. "Hey," he greeted them softly. "We just thought that maybe we all need to hunt. Everybody is becoming really crabby…" Esme smiled. "Yes, I would like to hunt. I am really thirsty." She said and pecked Carlisle on the lips. "Yes, me too. And if we don't go soon I fear we will all leap for each other's throats in a short while." Carmen smiled at him. "Yes, you are right Carlisle. It has been far too long since we all hunted and we are really stressed." Carlisle gently placed his arm around Esme and sighed as he heard Edward and Rosalie already arguing again. Esme squeezed his hand a little to calm him down. Carlisle smiled at her. _

_They entered the living room where Rose was just mocking Edward again. "Edward, Rose, this is enough!" he said a little louder than normal. They both stopped immediately but still glared at each other. "We are going hunting, now. I think we all need that… we are far too easily irritated…" Carlisle said. Rose huffed. "Hmpf, if you think a hunt will help that…" she said walking past him into the room she shared with Emmett. Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Esme shook her head and watched Rose with a scolding expression on her face. Emmett simply shrugged and followed his wife upstairs. Edward was the next one to leave. "I'm getting ready then." he said and left. _

_Esme and Carlisle went also upstairs into the room they occupied while they stayed here. They both wanted to change their clothes. Carlisle went over to the closet and got himself a dark shirt and some black pants. He started unbuttoning his shirt when he saw Esme watching him out of the corner of his eye. He smirked and turned towards her. Esme instantly went over to him and placed her hands on Carlisle's chest. "I miss you…" she whispered while letting her fingers trail his abs. Carlisle closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop the moan from escaping his lips. "We can't…" he whispered, sounding a little pained. Esme sighed. "I know… but I miss you so terribly…" Carlisle nodded and brought Esme into a close hug, placing a soft kiss on her lips that quickly got heated up. After a few moments both drew away, breathless. "I… should change…" he whispered hoarsely. Esme nodded, her eyes still dark with desire. "I… better go… change in the bathroom…" she said and hurried off. _

_After Carlisle had changed he went down into the living room to meet the others. A few moments after him Kate, Irina and Tanya entered. As they passed him Kate ever so lightly brushed his arm and before Carlisle could react in any way he heard a menacing growl coming from the stairs. Esme was standing there, she had watched the whole exchange. Carlisle saw how Carmen placed a hand on Esme's arm to keep her calm. Esme and Kate never got along well. Kate had always tried to get a little too close to him, even after he found Esme and of course neither he nor Esme liked that. Carlisle shot a quick glare at Kate who was looking innocent but proud of herself at the same time. _

"_Well, let's go hunting." Eleazar said and got up, taking Carmen's hand in his. Carlisle nodded and wrapped his arm around Esme, holding her a little tighter than he normally did. She just grinned and leaned further into his touch, watching Kate all the time. _

_For the hunt they all split off in little groups. The Denali sisters would be one group, then the couples would make groups of their own and Edward would be going alone. He liked it best that way. Neither the idea of joining the Denali sisters nor one of the couples seemed very appealing to him. _

_Esme and Carlisle started running through the forest in a northern direction. They were staying close to each other, holding hands and smiling. The run alone was good. It felt nice to stretch their legs and not be around other people for a short time. Carlisle enjoyed the calm. The last days had been really hard. There was no privacy in a house with so many other vampires. You were never alone. And the fact that Edward was always having a hard time, either because of Tanya or because he was fighting with Rose didn't make this any better. _

_It didn't take them long to find the scent of a herd of deer nearby. Though the smell was not the most delicious one Esme and Carlisle decided to go after the deer since they were very thirsty. _

_Esme spotted the deer first. The wind was driving their scent directly towards her and Carlisle. After one quick glance at her husband Esme jumped from the bushes and lunged herself at the largest buck in the herd. The others stormed off in panic and before Esme lowered herself to her prey she saw Carlisle going after them like a bolt of lightning. _

_She sunk her teeth into the neck of her prey and began to suck the red liquid greedily. They should have gone hunting earlier. She was far more thirsty then she would normally let herself get. After a few seconds the buck was already lying to her feet, sucked dry. Esme got up and followed the trace of another deer. _

_While Carlisle took down his third doe it started to rain hard. Water was pouring down on him and he was soaked within minutes. Just as he had finished hiding the last carcass he felt a prickle in his neck. He was being watched. _

_Esme had finished hunting and ran off to look for Carlisle. It had started to rain and her clothes were already clinging to her body. Water was dripping from her hair. She found Carlisle quickly. He was hiding the carcass of one deer under some bushes. His clothes were also soaked and Esme couldn't help but watch him from her place under the trees. His shirt was clinging to his back, making her able to see the muscles flex as he moved. She unconsciously licked her lips. Carlisle looked beautiful. His hair was dripping wet and had the colour of honey, his body was all wet and his clothes were fitting like a second skin. Her eyes immediately started to darken again, this time not from thirst. Just as she took a step towards Carlisle he turned around and faced her. _

_Esme was walking towards him, her soft blouse was soaking wet and outlined her beautiful body. Carlisle swallowed. She looked amazing. His eyes went black with desire in a second. It had been far too long since he had spent some time alone with Esme. He was missing their closeness so much it hurt. "Esme…" he whispered, coming closer to her and brushing a strand of hair from her face. _

_Without any more words being spoken Carlisle captured Esme's lips in a heated kiss, his hands roaming over her body. Carlisle still tasted like the deer blood he had just drunk and Esme moaned. Carlisle used this to sweep his tongue into her mouth. She only gasped and fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her. A moan escaped Carlisle but was silenced by Esme kissing him with all her might. Her hands had wandered from his neck down over his back, sending sensations through his body. His lips left her mouth and he trailed hot kisses down her neck and collarbone. Esme threw her head back and moaned. _

_Having her neck exposed like this sent new waves of desire through Carlisle body and his teeth gently nibbled at the scar there. Esme only whimpered and pressed herself closer against him, causing some wonderful friction which made Carlisle's eyes roll back in his head. The smell of Esme's and his arousal was mixing up with the scent of the rain and the forest around them. It was driving him crazy. But apparently not only him. _

_Esme was just pushing him against a tree, ripping his shirt open without bothering with the buttons. Then she shoved the shirt down his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Then Esme stopped, amazed. Carlisle's upper body always looked gorgeous to her, but with the rain glistening on his marble like skin and the raindrops running down he looked just too good to describe… Esme gasped as she followed the pace of one raindrop running down his collarbone, over his chest, to his abs before vanishing in the cloth of his pants. _

_While Esme had marvelled at Carlisle's body he had continued to kiss her neck and unbuttoned her blouse. By now all button were undone and Carlisle was shoving it down her shoulders with his lips, removing her bra at the same time. Esme moaned and was pleasuring Carlisle with her hand. She ran them up and down his back, sending shivers through his whole body. Carlisle was panting and whispering her name over and over while he continued to undress her. Carlisle had removed Esme's bra and was kissing his way down her cleavage, making Esme go weak in the knees. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer and sank to the ground, pulling Carlisle down with her. _

_Esme lay down on the wet grass while Carlisle hovered above her, his eyes locked with hers. They were pitch black and filled with passion but he was still gentle, always asking her permission. Esme simply pulled him down to kiss her. She was alright with everything he did as long as he stayed close. Carlisle's hands had wandered off to her hips, massaging Esme's thighs and playing with the zipper on her skirt. His head was buried in her chest, paying equal attention to both of her breasts. Esme squirmed and let her hands trail down his back, massaging his muscles before she stopped at his pants._

_As soon as Esme's hands were wandering to the front of his pants Carlisle sucked in a sharp breath and pressed his hips against Esme. "I need you…" he groaned out and pulled her skirt down her legs._

_Esme's hands made quick work of Carlisle's pants and pushed them impatiently down his legs, along with his boxers. Fully naked Carlisle crawled up her body again and kissed Esme passionately. Their tongues battled for dominance while they rolled over the wet forest floor. _

_Their breathing was fast and shallow. Carlisle's hands were caressing every little part of her body, every tiny spot. Esme moaned and fisted her hands in his hair, holding him close, caressing his back and chest. His hands were stroking her thighs, playing with the waistband of her panties before pulling them down her legs and throwing them away. "I love you…" Carlisle said before he kissed Esme again and again. He slowly entered her and then stopped as they both moaned at the wonderful feeling. _

_The well-known warmth spread through Esme's stomach as Carlisle started moving. She met each of his thrusts with one of her own which made them both moan simultaneously. Esme's hands were gripping Carlisle's shoulders hard. If possible she would surely leave scratches on his shoulder blades. _

_Being so close to each other was the best thing Carlisle had ever experienced. Every little thing she did was sending shivers of pleasure through his body. Warmth was spreading from the pit of his stomach. It was the most pleasurable feeling in the world. "Esme…" Carlisle moaned breathless as his thrusts got faster, unable to form a coherent sentence. Esme simply held onto him tighter, hooking her legs around his waist to feel more of him inside her. They were rolling over the floor, panting, kissing, caressing each other in a desperate way of love. They had missed each other so much… _

_The tightening in Esme's stomach increased with every second until it was too much to bear. "Esme… come for me, love," Carlisle whispered before he kissed her again. Just seconds later Esme came apart under Carlisle. Her muscles clenched around him and sent him over the edge. She could feel Carlisle spending his seed inside her. He had his head buried in her neck and was sucking on her scar. Esme's body shook with waves of pleasure. Carlisle's hands were still running over her body, helping him ride out her orgasm. Afterwards they both collapsed on the wet grass carpet. Rain was still pouring down on them. "I love you…" Carlisle whispered and kissed the raindrops away that fell on her face. "I love you so much…" he whispered out of breath and stroked her hair from her face. Esme smiled and cradled his face in her hands. "I love you, too, Carlisle. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…" she whispered lovingly. _

_They stayed entangled on the floor for a few more moments before Esme started complaining about being completely naked in the middle of the forest. She searched for Carlisle's shirt and pulled it on, then she cuddled up in his arms again. Carlisle held Esme close, his hands playing with wet strands of her caramel hair. Esme and Carlisle shared a few loving kisses, cuddling on the forest floor. _

_Suddenly three figures burst through the trees, stopping as soon as they spotted Carlisle and Esme. The three figures were the three Denali sisters, Irina, Tanya and Kate. They all stared at Carlisle and Esme, lying more or less naked on the forest floor. Carlisle was holding Esme against his chest, shielding his body from view as best as he could. "Carlisle… Esme…" Kate stuttered, still staring shamelessly at every little glimpse of naked skin of Carlisle she could get into her view. _

_Carlisle was desperately trying to find a way out of this situation. He felt embarrassed and wanted to simply vanish. The stares of Kate weren't making the whole thing any better. He had never liked the way she looked at him. He never liked her that much actually. And the only woman who he allowed to see him in this state of undress was Esme. _

_A low growl erupted from Esme's throat as she glared at Kate. "Would you mind leaving us alone." She said, but didn't let it sound like a question, more like an order. Irina and Tanya actually had the grace to look to the ground, while Kate only smirked. "I think you should go now." Carlisle added, giving Kate a hard stare. It took another moment but finally the three vampires turned around and went away. _

_Esme and Carlisle held their breaths until the sisters were just out of hearing range before groaning loudly. Carlisle buried his head on Esme's chest, thinking that though it was impossible he might actually blush. Esme was doing a half-groan, half-growl sound, glaring at the place where Kate had just stood. Carlisle was hiding his face in the crook of Esme's neck, rubbing calming circles over her back. "This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me." Carlisle mumbled. Esme nodded. "Can't we just run away? Back to our old home in Portland? I can't go back now… I won't be able to look any of them in the eye ever again…" she said. "Me neither," Carlisle groaned. _

"_I'm sorry I got us into that situation…" he whispered, but Esme stopped him. "It was not your fault, we both weren't thinking…" she protested, knowing full well this was not anyone's fault. Carlisle nodded. "Okay… come on, let's get dressed." He suggested and got up. Esme followed Carlisle, looking for the places where their clothes had landed as they threw them away in the throes of ecstasy. _

_After a few minutes they were both dressed, but some parts of their clothing had suffered from their passion. Esme's blouse was torn and she was wearing Carlisle's shirt instead, where most of the buttons had been ripped off. Carlisle just had to go bare-chested. And also Esme's panties were missing. Carlisle and Esme had searched for a good couple of minutes, without any success. "I'm sorry, I…" Carlisle started to apologize. Esme shook her head. "It is not that bad," she assured him. They both were very much embarrassed by the whole situation. Normally their private life remained that – private and they liked it that way. Neither Carlisle nor Esme were comfortable with this part of life out in the open. Hell, they sometimes even were shy around each other. It happened very seldom now, but the shyness and insecurity was sometimes still there. And being caught naked on the forest floor was surely something very, very private. _

_Esme looked once again around the clearing but then shrugged. "We should get back… though I'd prefer we wouldn't have to… I don't want to imagine what awaits us…" Carlisle mumbled, his eyes cast downwards, biting his lip. Esme nodded. "I don't care about not wearing panties under my skirt right now, I can get changed as soon as we arrive… What bothers me is that some part of my underwear is lying around this forest somewhere, possibly being found by someone else…" she whispered. Carlisle nodded. "Believe me, that is what worries me too…" He shyly looked up at Esme, feeling a little guilty since he was the one who actually threw Esme's panties away and couldn't remember where. _

"_I don't want to go back," Esme whispered and leaned into Carlisle's arms. He gently stroked her back. "I know, me neither…" he whispered. "But we have to face them, sooner or …" he reminded Esme gently. She sighed. "I know… but, can't we just sneak inside?" Carlisle chuckled. "We can try…" he promised, kissing Esme lightly on the nose. _

_Carlisle and Esme were running through the woods back to the house. The rain had stopped by now but water was still dripping from the leaves of the trees above. The closer they got to the house the slower they went. Though they would have to go back at some point they didn't want to. And would probably never want this. Esme was still feeling embarrassed to the bone by thinking about how she was caught cuddled up against Carlisle wearing only his shirt. Carlisle was feeling the same. He had hated to have Esme exposed like this and he also hated feeling the eyes of the three sisters, especially Kate roaming his body. He was sure in that moment he had blushed… _

_As the house came into view they stopped again. "Maybe we could sneak inside? Through the backdoor?" Carlisle said, fidgeting nervously. Esme agreed, hiding her face on his naked chest. "Believe me, the thought of you walking through the living room without a shirt doesn't make me happy at all…" she said. Carlisle chuckled and wrapped his arms around Esme. He lightly buried his head in her hair and kissed Esme. "Me neither… in fact, just the thought embarrasses me…" Carlisle admitted. _

_Suddenly they both heard someone approaching. Just a moment later a grim looking Edward stepped in front of them and threw a shirt at Carlisle. "Do you ever think about something before you do it? You are supposed to be like parents!!!" he said glaring at them and then ran away. Carlisle bit his lip and quickly slipped the shirt on. Thanks Edward he thought. He knew his son would hear the thought in his mind. _

"_Okay, I think now we can go back now," Carlisle said after closing the last button. Esme smiled shyly. "Yes, much better, thanks to Edward," she agreed. Carlisle took one last deep breath and looked over to the house. "Okay, shall we face them?" He asked, looking at Esme. She nodded. "I think the moment won't get better, no matter how long we wait…" she said, sighing. Carlisle agreed. "Yes, come on." He said, sounding more confident than he felt. The idea of walking into a house full of vampires knowing about the situation earlier in the woods made him want to run. He only hoped that the three sisters had kept their mouths shut and not told everyone. This would be even more embarrassing with Eleazar, Carmen or Emmett and Rose knowing. Especially Emmett would never let them forget that…_

_Carlisle and Esme had decided to enter through the backdoor since the way upstairs was shorter from there. But that also meant they had to cross the living room. Esme was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was not fully clothed. She nervously bit her lip and fidgeted next to Carlisle, trying to hide behind him. She wrapped Carlisle's shirt tighter around her body and cast and unsure glance towards the back door. "We have to face them…" Carlisle reminded her gently, but also not very happy. Esme nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's get over with it." She said determined. _

_Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and they headed for the door. Even before they opened the door Esme and Carlisle could hear the voices of the others which didn't make them feel better. Carlisle opened the door and in a second all eyes were on them. Kate and her sisters were sitting on the couch and as soon as they saw Carlisle and Esme they giggled, especially Kate. Esme nearly growled as she saw how this woman eyed her Carlisle. Edward was sitting in an armchair, looking angry and disgusted, probably at the thoughts of the others around him. Only Eleazar and Carmen were not in the room, they had ducked out as soon as Carlisle and Esme entered, looking uncomfortable._

"_And Carlisle? Took something nice down?" Irina asked, a sly smile on her face. Carlisle lowered his head and looked away, mumbling something like "deer". "A nice doe? Good!" Tanya agreed, snickering. Esme was hiding behind Carlisle's back, her face buried between his shoulder blades. She felt awful and naked somehow… Not only because there was some piece of clothing missing but also because her private life was exposed like this. Carlisle glared at the three Denali sisters for a long moment. Suddenly rose and Emmett entered the room. Emmett was grinning widely, so he obviously knew. "Whoa dad!" he boomed. "Who knew you could be this… eh… never mind! he smirked. Carlisle shot him a look that made Emmett go quiet. Rose started to giggle but hid it behind her hand. Behind them the three Denali's burst into laughter. "We're going upstairs." Carlisle said grim, avoiding everyone's gaze as he led Esme upstairs. _

_Carlisle and Esme fled up the stairs, quickly closing the door to their room. After the door was closed, Carlisle leaned against it while Esme lay down on the bed. "Oh god…" she groaned. Carlisle slowly slid down the door and nodded. "I'll never go down there again…" Esme whispered. Carlisle sighed. "Emmett will never forget that… Edward will be angry for a month, maybe longer… and we can never visit the Denali's again… I can't stand that look on Kate's face…" he groaned. Esme turned her head and looked at Carlisle. "Me neither…" _

_After a while Carlisle got up and started to take off his wet clothes. Esme did the same. After they had changed into dry clothes both lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. After about an hour someone knocked and Carmen peeked inside the room. "Sorry… I just…" she said but Carlisle interrupted her. "I'll leave you alone." he said, standing up. "You don't have to…" Carmen said quickly. "I just wanted to… eh… give something back…" she said, avoiding looking at Carlisle or Esme as she handed Esme a pair of black panties. Carlisle stared at it, paralysed by embarrassment and shock. Esme simply sat there and took the piece of underwear from Carmen, staring at it. _

"_Well, I gotta go!" Carmen said quickly and almost ran from the room. Esme stared at the panties in her hands. "Can this get any worse?" Carlisle groaned. Esme didn't react but simply stared at the thong, not believing what had happened that day. It was a good thing they were already dead because she felt like she might die of embarrassment… _

_**It wouuld really make my day if you leave a review, whatever you have to say! xD**_


	11. Who is the monster? T

27

**_Finally, after ages I managed to write another chapter! I'm really sorry it took so long but fate seems to have something against me updating regularly, there's simply no other explanation... everything is keeping me from writing... well, anyways, here's a new chapter and I really hope you enjoy it! It is about the time after Bella arrived back from her honeymoon rather abruptly... Parts of this chapter were suggestes by dazzlego I think, please correct me if I'm wrong... xD _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_PS: Thanks for all the awesome reviews I got for the last chapter! This story has 101 reviews now - WOW! Makes me sooo happy! Keep 'em coming! xD_**

**_PPS: Special Thanks to TwilightGuru09 for being my Beta, I really appreciate it! She is really awesome and extremely fast with correcting my stuff! ;)  
_**

_**11. Who is the **__**Monster? - T**_

_**Bella's and Edward's honeymoon ended rather abruptly and not like anyone imagined… **_

_-"We're going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I won't let it hurt you." - BD, p. 133_

_- "Hello?" the voice like golden wind chimes answered. "Rosalie?" I whispered. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me." - BD, p. 138_

"Yes, yes, Edward, we will pick you up then." Carlisle said. "No, please, calm down. I promise you everything will be alright. We will take care of this as soon as you are home…" Esme stared at Carlisle as he talked to Edward on the phone. He sounded strange and Esme got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. This didn't sound like her Carlisle at all. "Yes, see you then, Edward." Carlisle finally said and hung up. "What was this about?" Esme asked and closed the door behind her. Carlisle looked up. He obviously hadn't noticed her until now. "Esme…" he said a little startled. "What was this about Carlisle? What did you mean by 'taking care of this'?" she asked suspiciously. Carlisle swallowed and stood up. "Esme… this could be dangerous for Bella, life-threatening, if this… it… is like us… it would kill Bella from the inside." Esme drew a shuddering breath. She had a really bad feeling now. "So… Edward and I thought… well, it would be best to… terminate the pregnancy…" Carlisle finally managed to say.

Esme stared at Carlisle, not trusting her own ears. "You want to kill the baby?" she choked out. "Esme…" Carlisle reasoned. "This… whatever it is… will probably kill Bella… we can' let this happen." He said. Esme glared at Carlisle. "This is their baby, Carlisle, no 'it' or 'thing', your grandchild…and you want to kill it?" she asked him. Carlisle sighed. "You're not even asking Bella first! You simply expect her to agree with this! Do you really want to decide this without asking her? Can you imagine what this would do to Bella?" Esme yelled at Carlisle. Carlisle didn't respond. He had no idea what to say.

Esme was staring at Carlisle, feeling betrayed, in a way. Couldn't he understand what this would to do Bella? How could he think about killing this little innocent child, without even knowing anything about it? "How can you do this?" she finally whispered. Carlisle looked at her, pain visible in his eyes. "Esme, I…" he started and stepped closer to her, wanting to comfort her. But Esme stepped away. Carlisle looked even more hurt then. "What do you think Bella will want? Do you want to sedate her, tie her to an operation table and just act against her wishes because this might be dangerous?"

"Could… would you do the same to me? If this were my baby, your baby, Carlisle?" Esme asked lowly. Carlisle stared at Esme. "No." he whispered, his voice pained. "I could never hurt you… I love you, Esme…" he whispered in a broken voice.

Esme looked at Carlisle for a second before she rushed over to his side, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered, half-sobbing. Carlisle embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry…" He said quietly, his voice sounding hoarse. "I know you won't do this… this was unfair…" Esme mumbled. Carlisle quietly shook his head. "No, I am sorry. You are right, I didn't think about Bella. But… I'm afraid…" he admitted, shuddering a little. Esme gently rubbed his back. "It's alright, Carlisle…" Esme whispered. "I just feel so… helpless…" he admitted. "I don't know what to do… I don't want Bella to be in danger…" Esme nodded. "I know… I know, Carlisle… promise me one thing?" she asked. "Anything." Carlisle replied without hesitation. "Let's first see how things work out, okay? If things turn out badly I won't say anything, I don't want Bella to be hurt or suffer, but please Carlisle, let's just see if there's another way…" Carlisle sighed. "I promise. You're right, darling, I also don't want to hurt Bella… I'm sorry, I was acting stupid… I hate fighting with you…" he whispered before pressing a soft kiss to Esme's lips. Esme smiled. "It's alright, I know you are worried sick, I am too… But we will work this out, like we did before, okay?" Esme said and looked up at Carlisle. He smiled. "What would I do without you?" he asked before kissing Esme sweetly.

Rosalie heard Esme's and Carlisle's quick argument upstairs and a small smile played around her lips. So Esme knew, too. And she was obviously on her side. And now Carlisle seemed to be, too. Of course, he would never do anything that hurt Esme. Rosalie smiled. Though Carlisle was still not her favorite person in the world she had to admit she trusted him on that, but not Edward. She doubted he would let Bella have a say in this. He was just too over-protective…

When it was time to pick Bella and Edward up from the airport all Cullen's were on their way. Carlisle had tried to suggest that only he and Esme would be enough, but there was no way. He found himself in the middle of a heated argument and just surrendered. So they had split up into two cars and were off. While Emmett, Jasper and Alice took the Porsche, Rose had wanted to drive in the Mercedes with Esme and Carlisle and was now sitting in the back seat of their car. Neither Esme nor Carlisle knew what this was about, but both found it strange and alarming. But they had other things on their minds right now.

When they arrived at the airport Edward's and Bella's flight was not scheduled to land for another 10 minutes. Ten awful long minutes. Rosalie was impatiently pacing up and down while Emmett only shot her unsure glances. Alice was just sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, her head in her hands, glancing at the huge displays which announced the arrival of the planes. Jasper was sitting beside her, gently rubbing her back. Esme stood next to Carlisle, holding his hand looking at all the people running around.

Just a few minutes later Edward's and Bella's plane actually landed and not long after that Esme saw the familiar copper-colored head in the distance. Edward and Bella were walking towards them. Well, mostly Edward was walking. Bella was leaning heavily on him, looking pale and exhausted. Esme instantly rushed over to them, and to everyone's surprise, Rose did also. Carlisle hesitated, but then followed, not thinking of the talk he had with Esme. This would be hard enough, talking to Edward but here was certainly no place.

Bella saw Esme and Rosalie rushing towards her and quickly stumbled from Edward's side over to Rosalie who held her protectively. Edward stared at his sister for a moment, before he got everything figured out. Carlisle arrived just in time to glare at Edward and Rose as they both bared their teeth. "Stop it! Both of you!" he said sternly. "We have to get Bella home first. She's exhausted." He said. Rose nodded and wanted to pick Bella up, but Carlisle stopped her. "No Rose, let me. It would look suspicious." Rose glared at Carlisle for a moment, and then shot a quick glance at Esme who was again holding Carlisle's hand and nodded. Just in the same moment Edward snarled angrily and turned to Carlisle. "You…" he began, but was again cut off by Carlisle. "Not here, Edward, at home." He said sternly and lifted Bella up.

As soon as she was in Carlisle's arms Bella started panicking a little. She knew he was siding with Edward, helping him to kill her baby… "No…" she whispered and started to struggle but Rosalie was already next to her. "It's alright…" she said, giving Carlisle a hard look. "He's only carrying you to the car." Bella nodded and started to relax a little bit, but not fully. Esme squeezed her hand reassuringly and gave Bella a soft smile.

The atmosphere on the ride home was tense. Bella was riding in the Mercedes, with Esme and Carlisle, but also Rosalie and Edward, one on each side. Edward was glaring holes in Carlisle's back, Rose was glaring at Edward. Bella was tensed and uncomfortable and Esme was trying to reassure Bella and get Edward and Rosalie to behave.

Bella felt extremely tired when they arrived at the Cullen's, but she was too anxious to even think about rest. Rosalie helped her out of the car and then swiftly carried her upstairs to lay her down on the bed in Edward's room. The others all followed quickly. Bella gasped. She was feeling a little dizzy from being moved so fast. "Are you alright?" Rosalie asked concerned. Bella nodded. "Just… this was a bit fast..." Edward was protectively hovering over Bella, but wasn't as close to her as Rose. His mouth was set in a thin line and he was glaring daggers at Carlisle and Rosalie both.

Carlisle carefully stepped forward, smiling at Bella. "Bella, I would like to examine you, is that alright?" he asked softly. Bella bit her lip but then nodded. "Okay…" he replied, then turned to the others. But Esme was already ushering them outside. Only Rosalie and Edward stayed where they were, ready to spring at each other it seemed. "Edward, Rose…" Carlisle said. "I'm not going anywhere, not with him here," Rosalie said, baring her teeth at Edward. He only growled in response. Carlisle sighed. "You can stay if Bella wants you to, and if you both behave." Then he turned to Bella. "Do you want them to stay or leave?" he asked. Bella shot a frightened look at Edward and an apologizing at Rose then looked down at her hands before mumbling. "Leave…" Carlisle nodded. "Alright, I would like you both to wait outside, please," He said. Edward gave him one last death stare before stalking out the room. Rose wasn't moving one bit. "Rose, please, I won't do anything. I just want to check Bella over…" Carlisle said weakly. He was tired of fighting. Rose looked at Bella one more time, who nodded, then she finally left. "But I'm waiting outside…" she said, before closing the door.

Carlisle turned back to Bella. "Okay, Bella, so how are you feeling now? Or how have you been feeling since we talked?" he asked gently. Bella shrugged. "I'm alright," she said. Carlisle shook his head. "You are obviously not, please, be honest or I can't help you…" he said. "I don't want you to help me." Bella said forcefully. "I don't want you to kill him!" just after the words left her mouth tears filled Bella's eyes. Carlisle gently reached for her. "Bella, please, listen to me. I won't hurt you, or… your baby. I was wrong earlier. I thought it would be best if we act as quick as possible, but I didn't think of you… I don't want you to hurt, okay?" Bella nodded. "You… you don't want to kill him anymore?" she asked shyly. Carlisle sighed. "No, we will try to find a better way out of this, but I can't promise you anything, if this gets too dangerous for you, there might be just one option, alright?" Bella nodded. "But we try everything else first?" "Yes, that I promise. Now, how are you feeling?" Bella exhaled slowly. "Weird… I'm tired, the flight made me dizzy and a little sick, but that's okay now… I'm still feeling strange, I mean, you can see the bump and that confuses me, and sometimes… I can feel him move a little, just a little flutter, but it's there…" Carlisle smiled. "Okay, I will examine you now, if that's alright and then you should rest." Bella nodded.

Carlisle gently moved his cold hands over her stomach, pressing here and there, and feeling around the bump. Suddenly he jerked his hand away. He looked shocked. Bella smiled, lightly stroking her stomach. "You're hands are too cold, he doesn't like it…" she mumbled. Carlisle took two deep breaths before asking. "That was…?" Bella nodded. "My little nudger, yes." Carlisle felt weird. Something tiny had just kicked his hand. Like Bella said, just a tiny nudge, but it shocked him. He had never felt something like that before. Bella looked up at him and his shocked expression. "What? Carlisle, are you alright?" He nodded absent-mindedly. "Just confused, I guess. That was a first time…" he admitted. "But… you're a doctor…" Bella said. "You have never felt a baby kick your hand before?" Carlisle shook his head. "No, I'm a doctor, no midwife. I have never worked in pediatrics. I did a few emergency c-sections, but not more than ten…" Bella smiled lightly. "It is alright. He just got startled; my hands are warmer than yours." Carlisle nodded and tried a small smile. "I guess that's right. I can imagine how shocked you were this morning now…" he mumbled while placing his hands again on Bella's abdomen.

After a few more minutes Carlisle finally looked up. "Okay Bella. I am no specialist but I think everything is fine right now, just too fast… but you need rest and you should try to eat again later, and get some fluids into you…" Bella nodded, looking more at ease now. "Okay, try to sleep. I'll let the others back in, okay?" Bella nodded. "Only Rose, please…" she mumbled. Carlisle nodded. "Alright, just Rose then. Get some rest." He bent down and gently kissed Bella's forehead before leaving.

Like expected everyone else was just waiting outside the door. Carlisle gave them a smile. "You probably heard everything, so what shall I tell you? Rose, Bella wants you inside…" he said. Edward, who had been leaning against a wall, came towards Carlisle. "We need to talk." He said between clenched teeth. Carlisle nodded. "In my study," He replied.

Carlisle closed the door behind his back before turning to face Edward who was glaring at him. "Edward…" Carlisle tried to reason. "NO! Bella is pregnant and this thing will kill her and you don't do anything, Carlisle?" he asked. "We don't know if it dangerous." Carlisle reasoned again. "How could it not be? It is not fully human, it is a monster!" Edward yelled. "It is a child," Carlisle whispered. Edward snorted again. "A child? No, first, I hurt Bella and even knock her up and this thing will kill her – and you just will watch!" he accused.

"I will not watch her die, and you know this. But I won't kill an innocent baby either…" Edward interrupted him, "An innocent baby? This thing is no baby, it is a hybrid, a dangerous bloodthirsty creature!" "It is your child," Carlisle said lowly. Edward glared at his father. "Yes, and that fact alone makes it a monster!" he yelled angrily, his voice full of self-hate and guilt. Carlisle took a deep breath and tried to calm Edward a little. "Edward, listen, I will help you. I can check on Bella all the time and if things get out of hand our venom will save her…"

"So you are stepping back on your word…" he murmured to himself but Carlisle heard him. "Edward, don't you see that we would kill an innocent creature? I cannot do this." Edward exhaled loudly. "I should have known this! You will not keep your word! You would do everything to make Esme comfortable even if this means that Bella dies!" he shouted. Carlisle stepped forward, "This is not about Esme…" "No? Of course it is! Esme and Rosalie! They both rather have this monster live than Bella and just because you can't stand fighting with her you will do the same!" Edward shouted at Carlisle. "Edward!" Carlisle scolded. This was too far. He would not let Edward talk like this about his Esme.

Just in that moment the door behind them opened and Esme stepped inside. "Edward, you don't know what this would do to Bella…" she whispered. "You don't know what losing a child does to a mother… Taking her child from her will kill her, inwardly…" Edward snarled. "Just because you jumped off a cliff doesn't mean Bella does the same! She still has me!" he argued. Carlisle stepped in front of Esme in a protective manner. "Bella might be dying because of your and Rose's sentimentality!" Edward accused. Carlisle gave Edward a hard scolding look. "We don't know that…" he said calmly. Edward growled again. "Right! But I won't find out the hard way!" he yelled angrily before he slammed the door behind him as he stormed out.

Bella flinched as she heard Edward shouting and yelling, probably at Carlisle. Rosalie rubbed her arm. "It's alright. Carlisle handles it." Bella sniffed. "Why is he so angry? He hates him…" Bella mumbled. Rose's face softened. "Edward is just, well… being Edward." She whispered. "I won't let him hurt you…" Bella smiled. "Thanks, Rose. But… aren't you…" Rose looked at Bella. "Jealous? Yes, of course I'm jealous, a little bit. I always wanted a baby… I yearned to be a mother and I hate that I can't have kids with Emmett… but… I don't want to hurt you because you have what I don't…" she explained. "I'll help you… If I can't be a mother, then I can at least try to be the best aunt this little one has, can't I?" Rosalie smiled. Bella nodded. "Yes… thanks Rose…" Rose smiled. "I know we never got along well, and I'm sorry. I know I was rude, but I just couldn't understand how someone could throw all this away, but… I don't hate you, Bella… I'm happy Edward found you, he has changed so much because of you…" Bella sighed. "I don't see that…" she whispered. "He is afraid and he is angry Carlisle went back on his word…" "Why has Carlisle changed his mind?" Bella asked Rose, already thinking of a possible reason, but not being sure. Rose shrugged. "Esme. They had a fight earlier. Esme found out what Carlisle and Edward planned and got angry. She knows how it feels to lose a child… and she won't have you suffer that pain… it is unbearable and you will never forget… think about it, Esme experienced it herself, being a mother and losing her son… she made Carlisle see what he wanted to do. And Carlisle would never hurt Esme. He hates fighting with her. This was their first argument in 60 years I think…" Bella's eyes got wide at this. "60 years?" she whispered. Rose nodded. "Yes, they don't fight often. And if they do, they make up almost immediately. Besides Esme's opinion, I don't think Carlisle was ever very comfortable with what he agreed upon. I mean, Carlisle hates violence and everything… he hates the idea of killing people… that's why he started to drink from animals in the first place, so, I don't think he really thought about what he agreed to do… He was just worried and doing the first thing that seemed safe to him… He didn't think about it from all points of view…" Bella nodded, she looked really tired now.

"What about Edward? Where is he gone?" she asked quietly. Rose looked at her. "I don't know. Probably not far, just calming down a little, somewhere… but you should sleep, you are tired…" Bella tried to protest but when she opened her mouth only a yawn came out and she quickly closed it again.

Carlisle had wrapped his arms tightly around Esme, rubbing soothing circles over her back. He hated how Edward had treated Esme. "Are you alright?" he asked Esme softly. She nodded. "You know Edward didn't mean it." Esme sighed. "I know. I just… it hurt…" she mumbled Carlisle sighed and pulled Esme still closer to his body, kissing the top of her head. "I know, I know, darling…" he whispered. Esme took comfort in Carlisle holding her so close to his body. She always felt safe with him, safe and calm.

Carlisle didn't know where Edward had gone for the moment but he would speak to him about this later. Edward had no right to lose his temper like this and take it out on Esme. "Is Bella alright?" Esme asked after a while. Carlisle chuckled. Esme curiously looked up at him. "I am more worried for you at the moment." Esme gave him a small smile. "I am alright, Carlisle." He shook his head and bent down to kiss Esme softly. "You're just too good for this world…" he mumbled. "Yes, Bella is alright, as good as she can be. Though we have to keep a close eye on her… I hope she's resting now, and she should eat something later…" Esme smiled. "She's in very capable hands, I think, she has an amazing doctor around…" Carlisle smiled. "I'm surprised by Rose…" he said. Esme smiled. "You shouldn't be. Knowing her and her past it is not really surprising." Carlisle chuckled. "You are probably right, it was just unexpected." Esme nodded. "I think Bella had contacted Rose in some way, maybe called her after Edward and you decided what you were going to do…" she mused. Carlisle thought about it. "Yes, most likely," he agreed.

Edward had run a large circle around the house to get some of the anger out of him. But he was always listening to what was going on inside.

Couldn't Carlisle understand that? He was worried! He was afraid, scared even! And Rosalie and Esme! Their only concern was this… this bloodsucking monster! It could kill Bella and they were nursing it! And Carlisle and his damn compassion and curiosity! But the worst thing was that Edward was guilty for everything! He caused Bella pain! The images of her bruised body still tortured his mind and now he had even created another way to torture her, kill her! And she wouldn't let him save her! No, she actually wanted it! He sighed in frustration and angrily kicked against a boulder. The stone broke into half.

"It's not that boulder's fault, you know," A voice suddenly said. Edward turned. "What do you want Alice?" The tiny vampire shrugged. "Hmm… maybe you could come back inside and stop being a dick? Bella needs you, she is worried. Well, Carlisle is mad at you for going off on Esme, Rose thinks you're a jerk, which you are at the moment…" "Shut up, Pixie!" Edward growled. "Just sayin'," Alice shrugged. "But you should really go back inside. Bella won't rest not knowing whether you're okay or not…" Edward groaned. "Just leave me alone, Alice!" he said again. Alice smiled lightly but went back inside.

Edward remained standing in the forest for a few more minutes. Though he'd never admit it, Alice was right. He really needed to be with Bella. He was also worried sick for her and she would never sleep if she was worried for him. And not knowing what was going on was actually worse than sitting next to her watching how that thing slowly drained her from life.

Edward went back inside but before he made his way to his room and Bella he went upstairs to his parent's bedroom. He knocked. "Come in." Carlisle called. Edward slowly opened the door. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the little couch near the window, staring outside. "I… I was just… I'm sorry Esme." He said. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I didn't think. It was mean and I wanted to apologise." He said lowly. Carlisle looked at Edward from his place curled around Esme's body. _This was needed. You hurt Esme. If you ever talk to her like that again… _Esme smiled softly. "I know, Edward. I'm not mad at you. I know, this is hard for you; but try to understand Bella a bit better, okay?" Edward nodded. "I'm checking on her now…" he whispered before leaving the room and going back to Bella. He still could not understand her and felt terribly guilty and angry but he would hide all these emotions if it helped Bella to stay alive… and maybe, maybe she would be convinced that his way was better after all…

_**Please tell me what you think of that one, you're reviews always make me happy! :)**_


	12. Anything for you M

_**Here's the next chapter of Missing Moments for you, I hope you enjoy and again I'm sorry for the awful long wait... This chapter was suggested by TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme I really hope she likes this... Next chapter will be coming as soon as possible and it will be about Alice calling Edward and Bella on their honeymoon, checking if Bella is alright... **_

**_Well, enough from me, have fun!_**

_**Anything f**__**or you - M**_

_**October 1971, Vancouver**_

_**Carlisle's and Esme's 50**__**th**__** anniversary is approaching and Carlisle is trying to find the perfect gift… then a few words from Esme struck a chord and Carlisle goes a little overboard… will Esme like what she gets?**_

Carlisle closed the file and shoved the papers in the far corner of his desk; enough paperwork for one day. It was no use anyway. He couldn't focus on the files in front of him. His and Esme's 50th wedding anniversary was approaching and he still had no idea what to get her. How could he show her that endless love and adoration and passion he felt every time he saw her?

He stood up from behind his desk and went down upstairs to Esme's little studio. Carlisle went inside and found Esme sitting on the large window sill, drawing. She looked up at him. "Hey, done with the paperwork?" Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "No, I couldn't concentrate." He replied. Esme smiled. "You just don't want to do it." She teased. Carlisle grinned. "I hate paperwork." He mumbled. Esme shook her head and pulled him down on the window sill with her. Carlisle sat down and pulled Esme onto his lap, resting his head on her shoulder, softly kissing her neck. She sighed and relaxed in his arms, snuggling up closer.

They looked out the window. "Sometimes I miss not being able to be out in the sun…" Esme mumbled lowly. Carlisle gently stroked her arms, wanting to make Esme feel better. He hated it when she was sad, and he hated it even more that he was somewhat guilty she had to hide from the sun. Carlisle sighed and gently kissed Esme's neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her skin. "This isn't your fault." She said and turned to him so she could look him in the eyes. Carlisle averted her gaze. "Don't Carlisle… you aren't guilty…" she tried to convince him. "You gave me everything I could ever wish for, you gave me a new life, new hope, you showed me love… for all you did to me I gladly abandon sunbathing." Esme said fiercely, placing her hands on Carlisle's face so he had to look at her. He finally gave her a soft smile. "I love you…" he whispered before kissing her softly, but his mind was somewhere else.

A few days later Carlisle was sitting in his office in the hospital, papers all around him. He hadn't been able to get over his conversation with Esme a few days ago. And finally an almost crazy idea had entered his mind, which had led to having his desk covered in papers.

Carlisle smiled softly as he took a few pictures out of an envelope. If he hadn't been sure of his idea by now he surely was in that moment. It looked perfect. Perfect for his purpose, perfect for Esme.

Alice was sitting in her history class with Jasper when a she had a vision of Carlisle talking to his lawyer, making arrangements for a large purchase. A huge happy grin appeared on Alice's face and it took her all her strength not to squeal with joy. This was perfect! Esme would love this!

Jasper turned to Alice, confused by the happiness and excitement rolling off of her in waves. She was so happy it almost made him bounce in his chair. "Alice, what is it?" he whispered anxiously. Alice just smiled. "Carlisle has found the perfect gift for Esme!" she squealed lowly. "This is absolutely amazing! Esme will love it, I just know that!" she said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Jasper grinned; feeling how he forgot about his thirst and instead felt happy to the core due to Alice's overflowing emotions.

Carlisle smiled and leaned back in his chair. Everything was settled. After work today he would stop by the lawyer's and sign the papers to make everything legal and in one week Esme would hopefully be just as happy as he was now.

Carlisle finished his shift with a smile plastered on his face that caused the whole female population in the hospital to almost faint at the sight of him. When his shift had ended Carlisle quickly changed his white lab coat for his jacket and left the hospital to get to his appointment with his lawyer.

Carlisle had hardly parked his car in the garage when Alice literally jumped on him, squealing with excitement. "Oh, there's still so much to do…" Carlisle looked a little overwhelmed in the first moment but then he reacted quickly. "Alice! Stop it!" he said, an almost frightened look washing over his face. "Don't worry, I won't say anything…" Alice said smiling happily. "But… can I do the shopping? Please Carlisle…" Alice looked at Carlisle using her puppy dog eyes which no one could really resist. "Daddy…" she cooed. At that Carlisle gave way. "Alright, just don't go overboard with it…" he said, but Alice didn't seem to hear him, she only hugged him fiercely and kissed his cheek before flying back inside, squealing. Carlisle quickly went after her. "Alice!" he called. She turned around on the stairs, smirking, obviously already knowing what he wanted to ask her. "Noo.. I won't tell you… You have to find out yourself…" she replied with a devilish grin.

Carlisle saw Edward coming down the stairs and gave him a hopeful look. He was almost sure Edward knew just as much as Alice about that. But Alice only shot her brother a warning look. _Please Edward, will Esme like it? Just give me a hint…_ Carlisle begged in his head. Edward grinned. "I won't say anything… as Alice said, find it out yourself…" Carlisle sighed in frustration before going upstairs to greet Esme. He really hoped Esme would like his gift, but he was a little afraid she might think it silly or something similar…

"Hey… you're late…" mumbled Esme when Carlisle entered their room. Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I was waiting for some test results. I wanted to take a look at them before I got home." He replied without looking at Esme. Carlisle hated lying to her and was a terrible liar, but he didn't want Esme to suspect anything. But as usual Esme saw right through him. "Are you alright Carlisle?" she asked softly. He smiled. "Rough day…" he said, sitting down on the small couch with Esme. She wrapped her arms around him and began massaging his temples. Though they could neither get stressed nor form a headache Carlisle relaxed instantly, thinking of the hopefully really nice time he and Esme would be spending far away from home, only the two of them.

Carlisle smiled happily when he glanced at the clock. There were only ten minutes of his shift left. Ten minutes then he would drive home and take Esme on a two week trip to her island. He was anxious. He hoped she would like his gift.

Carlisle finished his last examination with a bright smile, then closed the file and handed it to the nurse. "Good bye." He said, grinning. "H…Have a nice holiday, Dr Cullen." The stunned nurse mumbled. Carlisle smiled even wider. "I will have…" he muttered under his breath, walking swiftly to his office.

Carlisle left the hospital and drove straight home, after picking up a bouquet of roses for Esme. He drove quicker than usual, wanting to get home rather sooner than later. He knew every detail was planned by Alice and therefore it was unlikely something would go wrong, but Carlisle still wanted to leave as quickly as possible; even if it was only to calm down his nervousness.

Esme was sitting in the living room, reading when she heard the familiar purr of the Mercedes. She smiled widely and almost jumped to her feet in excitement. She was happy that Carlisle was back. She missed him, every single minute he was at work. But today was special. Tomorrow was their50th wedding anniversary. Carlisle had taken the day off and Esme was looking forward to spend some quality time alone with him. She sighed happily, letting her mind wander.

Suddenly Edward growled lowly. "Esme! Please!" he asked exasperated. Esme grinned and lowered her head sheepishly. _Sorry…_ she thought. Just in that moment the engine of the Mercedes was shut off and Esme ran into the garage to greet Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled happily when he arrived home. He shut the engine of his car off, took the flowers from the seat next to him and stepped out of the car just as Esme entered the garage. Carlisle quickly hid the bouquet behind his back but he knew Esme had already seen it. "Now you spoilt my first surprise love…" Carlisle pouted. "I'm sorry love…" Esme mumbled, kissing Carlisle shortly on the lips. "Am I forgiven?" she asked. Carlisle grinned. "Not yet, maybe after another kiss." Esme laughed. "So, why don't you give me those flowers you're hiding behind your back so I can give you a real kiss?" she suggested. Carlisle smiled, handing Esme the 50 white and red roses he got for her. "Happy anniversary, Love." He mumbled. Esme whispered. "Thank you… but there are still a few hours left till our actual wedding day…" she said. Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Are you complaining?" he teased, nuzzling Esme's nose. She purred. "No…" Carlisle smiled as Esme gave him another kiss, longer and more passionate this time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but…" "Go away Alice." Carlisle grumbled, hardly breaking his kiss with Esme. Alice huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Fine. Then stay there and miss your plane." She said. At that Esme looked first at Alice then at Carlisle. "Plane?" she asked. Carlisle sighed. "Well, that would be my second surprise spoiled." He mumbled. Esme frowned. "What…?"she wanted to ask but was interrupted by Alice. "No time for that! It's a surprise anyway! Come on…" Alice said, dragging Esme away from Carlisle up to their room.

"Your outfit is in your study. Jasper will take care of anything else." Alice said before closing the door right into Carlisle's face.

"Alice, what's all this about?" asked Esme, wondering what Carlisle was planning. Alice grinned. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Now put this on." Alice replied, pushing a pile of clothes into Esme's arms.

Carlisle slowly got dressed in the black slacks and light blue dress shirt Alice had laid out for him. His nerves had returned now that he was alone. Would Esme like her gift? Or would she think it too much, or silly, or…? "Stop it, please!" Edward said, entering Carlisle's study. _Then give me at least a little hint. _Carlisle begged in his head. Edward smirked. "You'll know in about 12 hours, where's that famous, unwavering patience of yours?" Edward teased. Carlisle sighed.

"I think you're ready to go." Edward suddenly said, listening to Alice's thoughts. Carlisle smiled nervously, grabbed his coat and followed Edward into the living room.

"Okay, so I trust you all enough to know you won't do anything reckless or stupid." Carlisle said pointedly, especially eyeing his sons. "I would like the house to be still standing when we come back." Emmett chuckled. "Come on, we're not that bad!" he complained. "Anyway, if there's an emergency you can contact Carmen and Eleazar… And we will be back in two weeks…" "No, no, no!" Alice said, flitting down the stairs, shutting off Carlisle's speech. "We will be perfectly fine, I know it!"

Just then Esme came down the stairs, wearing a flowing, purple dress. Her hair was pinned up, with a few loose curls framing her face. It always amazed Carlisle how beautiful Esme was. Every time he looked at her he fell in love all over again.

"You look absolutely divine." Carlisle whispered. Esme smiled. "Thanks, but what's all this for, Carlisle?" she asked. He simply smiled. "Wait and see, Love." He replied, kissing her lips. "Now, come on." Carlisle took Esme's hand in his and led her to his car. He opened the door for Esme and she slid in the front seat, still looking confused. Carlisle gently closed the door then turned to his kids standing in the doorway again. "behave." He said, grinning happily at the thought of his surprise. "You too!" Emmett said, winking at Carlisle and laughing. Carlisle sighed and got in the car. Sometimes you wouldn't think they were all grown-ups…

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Esme asked as Carlisle left their house behind, smiling softly. "No." he replied. "It's a surprise." Esme sighed. "Will you at least tell me where we're going?" she asked, playing with the hair at Carlisle's neck. "To the airport… and you won't get anything else out of me, darling…" he answered, grinning. Esme smiled. "It can't hurt to try, Love…" she said, placing a soft kiss on Carlisle's neck. He shuddered.

After about an hour they arrived at the airport. When Carlisle opened the trunk of the car and got two suitcases out, Esme stared at him. "This is a bit much for one weekend, isn't it? Even for Alice…" she said. Carlisle grinned. "Trust me, Love… is that so hard? Let yourself be surprised…" he mumbled, kissing her softly.

Carlisle brought their suitcases to the check-in, hoping Esme would stop trying to get information out of him. He might act all calm and collected, but he was extremely nervous and if she tried just a little harder he would surely break down and tell her.

Esme was sitting in the plane, pretending to read a novel. In fact, she was thinking about what Carlisle's surprise could be. At least she knew a general direction now. Rio de Janeiro. So Carlisle was taking her to South America. The only question was: what for? It would be way too sunny for them to go out in daylight. Esme shot another glance at Carlisle. He had been staring at the same page in his journal for half an hour. He was thinking, too. And he seemed to be a little nervous about whatever it was.

Their flight landed at 11.40 pm. Carlisle led Esme out of the airport. A taxi was waiting for them just outside the building. "Aren't we there yet?" Esme asked, hoping Carlisle would let more information slip. This was way too much effort for just a weekend-getaway, even for their 50th anniversary. There must be something else behind it. Carlisle smiled. "In two hours you'll know." He promised, sitting next to her in the car. Esme nodded, thinking that maybe she would get to know their next destination by Carlisle telling the driver the directions, but he didn't. Obviously, the driver knew where to take them.

After about twenty minutes of driving through the city the taxi stopped at the docks. Carlisle smiled as the driver opened the door for them. He stepped out, then helped Esme out of the car. "The docks?" she asked, confused. Carlisle smiled. "Yes, just another stop on the way, love." Carlisle said while paying the driver and getting their suitcases out of the car.

The taxi drove away and left Esme and Carlisle standing on the docks. But Carlisle knew where he wanted to go. He took their baggage and smiled at Esme. "So, ready for the final trip?" he asked. Esme smiled. "Yes. Where are we going this time?" Carlisle shook his head. "I won't tell you, come on… You'll see…"

Carlisle was leading Esme to a boat tied to the dock. They got on board and Carlisle began manoeuvring the boat through the harbour towards the open sea. Esme was sitting on deck, watching the moon being reflected in the dark blue water. Soon they were surrounded by nothing but the sea.

After a while Carlisle turned to Esme. "Come here, Love." He said, smiling. Esme got up to stand next to Carlisle. He stood behind Esme, pulling her against his chest. "You see that?" he asked, laying his head on her shoulder, looking ahead. Esme stared into the distance. There was a little streak of land on the horizon. "What's this?" she asked. Carlisle kissed her neck. "Our destination." He replied cryptically.

For the next 30 minutes Esme was staying in Carlisle's embrace, watching them getting closer to the land. After a while Esme saw it was a small island.

Carlisle smiled softly as he watched Esme's face as they got closer and closer to the island. She looked really taken aback.

Finally, after ages it seemed Carlisle stopped the boat. He turned to Esme and took her hand. Then suddenly Carlisle picked Esme up and jumped from the boat into the shallow water. Esme laughed. "What's this about?" She asked as Carlisle gently sat her down on the sand. "Where are we?" She asked, turning to Carlisle. He smiled, again wrapping his arms around Esme's waist from behind. "This, my love, is Isle Esme…"

_Isle Esme… _Esme thought, stunned. This couldn't be. Carlisle hadn't. Behind her Carlisle seemed to have turned to stone. He was tensed, not even breathing. "You… you…I… this… this is…" Esme couldn't even form a sentence, let alone speak the words. Even thinking the word 'mine' was hard enough. Carlisle still hadn't said anything or moved a muscle. "Carlisle?" Esme asked, a little worried by his lack of response. When he didn't respond then she turned in his stone embrace, trying to look at his face. But Carlisle was avoiding looking at her. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I know, it's silly… it's just, you said… missing… being outside… sun…"

Esme couldn't do anything else than stare open-mouthed at Carlisle rambling. Finally she interrupted him, shutting him off by putting a finger on his lips. "Wait. Just so I get this right. You actually bought me an island, this island, because… because I said I missed being able to go out into the sun?" she questioned. Carlisle looked sheepishly to the ground. "Yes…" he mumbled. Esme stared at Carlisle, then she simply kissed him on the mouth. Carlisle was shocked at first, but then he returned the kiss with fervour. "You're unbelievable…" mumbled Esme lovingly. "I mean, this is simply too much and silly but…" In that moment Carlisle cut Esme off, pressing his lips to her.

They got caught up in a loving kiss. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme's waist, holding her close to his body. Esme's hands tangled themselves in Carlisle's hair, pulling his face closer. Carlisle's mouth left her lips, wandering down Esme's throat, nicking and kissing the soft skin there, paying special attention to the scar he left there 50 years ago. Esme tilted her head back, moaning softly. Carlisle had moved to her collarbone, gently sucking on the soft skin there. He breathed against Esme's skin, earning a moan. Esme's fingers were running through his hair and down his neck. It was driving him mad. Her fingernails raked over his scalp, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. He moaned, shivering with pleasure. His hands found their way to the zipper on Esme's dress, playing with it. Esme sighed, opening the first buttons on Carlisle's shirt, pressing closer to his body. "Carlisle…" she whispered. He sighed, pulling the zipper on her dress down.

Esme's dress pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it, only wearing lacy, light blue underwear. Carlisle rested his hands on her hips and looked at her almost naked body. His eyes were pitch black with desire. "Sooooo beautiful…" he groaned, bending down to lay kisses over her neck and collarbone. Esme moaned, fisting her hands in Carlisle's hair. "You're wearing too much…" she moaned, gently nicking at his neck while shoving his shirt down. Carlisle sighed. Esme let her hands run over his back, the clear defined muscles, feeling the soft shivers that ran down his spine. "I love you…" Carlisle mumbled, kneeling in front of Esme so he could place kisses all over her stomach. Esme felt her knees go weak and let herself be pulled into Carlisle's lap. They both moaned simultaneously when Esme came in contact with his arousal. "Esme…" Carlisle moaned, his hips thrusting upwards. His hands roamed over Esme's body, caressing every little spot on her skin. Esme moaned, pressing herself down onto Carlisle, desperately trying to create some friction. "Carlisle… I need you…" she whispered, reaching down to palm him through his slacks. Carlisle closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure. "God… Esme…" he sighed, panting. "You're still wearing too much…" Esme murmured, quickly undoing Carlisle's belt and opening his slacks. He tilted his head back and groaned when Esme touched him. "Esssssssmeeeeee…" he moaned, tightening his hold on her.

Esme smiled to herself and stopped her ministrations to get Carlisle out of his pants as fast as possible. He helped her, kicking off his pants so they landed somewhere in the sand beside them. After his clothes were gone Carlisle pulled Esme back into his arms.

Esme pushed Carlisle backwards so he was lying in the sand. Then she stared at him for a moment. He looked breathtaking. His blonde hair tousled, the moonlight reflecting of his pale skin. His breathing, though unnecessary, ragged. Esme leaned over Carlisle, letting her fingers explore his sculpted chest. Carlisle trembled under her fingers, but held still. Esme's hands wandered downwards, passing Carlisle's abs when he stopped her. "No…" he growled lowly, pulling her back into his arms. His hands roamed over her body, playing with the lacy fabric still covering her. "I think now you're wearing too much…" he whispered, unclasping her bra and pulling her panties down her legs. Esme shuddered. She was more than ready for Carlisle. She needed him, badly. "Carlisle…" Esme begged, pressing her body flush against his. He moaned, holding her tightly. Then he quickly changed their positions so Esme was lying on her back and Carlisle hovering above her.

"I love you…" he whispered, while slowly entering her. Esme groaned, opening her mouth so she could fight for dominance with Carlisle's tongue. They moved slowly, passionately. Carlisle's hands moved over Esme' body, caressing her sides, her breasts, every part of her. She moaned, fisting her hand in his hair, running her hands down his back. Carlisle's muscles tensed, his breath got more ragged as he buried his head in the crook of Esme's neck, softly biting and kissing the scar there. Esme moaned loudly, wrapping her arms and legs tighter around Carlisle to bring him even closer to her. "Carlisle…" she whispered, sucking on his neck and collarbone which drew a breathless whimper from his lips. "I love you…" he mumbled, thrusting into her, making the coil in her stomach tighten with every movement. Esme was close. Carlisle moved faster, panting as he felt his own release approaching. Esme groaned. "Carlisle…" she whispered. "Come with me, Esme…" he breathed, letting his hands dance over her body, making Esme shudder. Carlisle thrust into Esme once more when her muscles clenched around him and sent him over the edge with her. Esme was shaking as her orgasm crashed over her, leaving her shivering and panting in Carlisle's arms. Carlisle kissed her face, mumbling incoherent things while his climax washed over him.

Carlisle rolled them around again and cradled Esme against his chest. "Happy anniversary, Love." Carlisle mumbled, kissing Esme softly. Esme smiled, realizing it must be way past midnight. "Happy anniversary…" she replied. "I love you." She added. "I love you, too." Carlisle replied, sighing contently.

"Let's go swimming…" Esme said, after a while of lying in the sand and watching the stars. Carlisle looked up. "Swimming?" he asked. Esme nodded. "Yes, come on…" she said, standing up and pulling Carlisle to his feet.

Esme took Carlisle's hand and they both ran into the water, splashing and laughing like children. The water was wonderful. It was crystal clear and pleasantly cool. Esme laughed, letting Carlisle embrace her tightly from behind. "This is wonderful… you're wonderful… thank you, Carlisle…" Esme said, kissing Carlisle softly on the lips. "This is perfect… way too much of a gift, but perfect…" Carlisle laughed. "Anything for you…" he mumbled, before capturing Esme's lips in another soft kiss.

"It's beautiful." Esme said, looking out the window in the little cabin. The sun was shining, reflecting of the azure water and the white sand. Carlisle was lying behind Esme. He was smiling, his hair tousled, his body only covered by a thin sheet from the waist down. Esme turned around to him. "This is so beautiful…" she whispered while kissing Carlisle softly. "Are you talking about me or the island…?" he teased softly. Esme playfully swatted his chest. "Be nice… or you won't get your present."Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I'm getting another present? I thought I got plenty last night…" he mumbled, bending over Esme to steal a kiss. Esme laughed. "As much as I'd love to continue this, I have something for you…" she said, quickly wrapping herself in a sheet and standing up.

Carlisle was lying in the huge bed, watching Esme as she got something out of her suitcase. Finally she came back. "Here…" she said, handing Carlisle a little square package. "It's nothing compared to your present, but…" While Esme had talked Carlisle had opened his gift, revealing a beautiful drawing of everybody on their last baseball game. There were Alice and Jasper, standing next to each other, smiling. Rose sitting on a boulder, watching Emmett and Edward wrestle a few yards away. Esme and he stood next to a tree, Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Esme's waist, smiling softly as they watched their kids.

"It's wonderful." Carlisle said, pulling Esme in for a kiss. "I love it. I'll add this to my collection…" he said.

Later that morning Carlisle and Esme were again lying in their bed, looking even more tousled than before, smiling at each other. "This cabin reminds me of our wedding night… the cabin we spent our honeymoon in looked exactly the same." Esme mused. Carlisle nodded. "I had it designed after an explicit description… I thought it would be nice…" he mumbled. Esme smiled. "It is more than nice. It is lovely." She said. "Like our wedding night…" Carlisle grinned. "I don't know… I felt like I was making a fool out of myself…" he whispered. "You weren't. It was perfect." She said. Carlisle sighed. "I was so nervous, anxious even…" he mumbled. "I was afraid of doing something wrong, of hurting you, or scaring you, of making a fool out of myself…" he admitted. "You weren't. You never were." Esme whispered. "And just for the record, I didn't mind practising…" she said. Carlisle laughed, bending over Esme to kiss her. "I can assure you I didn't mind either…" he whispered, kissing her deeply.

It was around noon when Carlisle left the cabin to go looking for Esme. He found her sitting on a little boulder on the beach, her feet dangling in the water, her skin sparkling like millions of diamonds. She was only wearing a purple two piece. Carlisle stopped a few feet behind Esme, watching her. Every time he saw her, he fell in love all over again… Especially at times like that, seeing Esme so happy and relaxed.

"Are you going to stand there and watch, or are you going to come over and sit with me?" Esme asked, turning around to look at Carlisle. He smirked, walking over to her and sat down on the rock with Esme.

Esme smiled as Carlisle sat down next to her and played with one of her caramel curls. "It is so beautiful here, perfect." Esme mumbled, watching the waves roll onto the beach. "It is." Carlisle agreed. "Thank you, again." Esme said, turning to look at Carlisle. He only smiled. "How long can we stay here?" Esme asked after a few minutes. After the wonderful hours they had already spent on the island, Esme was still hoping this wasn't just a weekend getaway. She would like to have some more alone time with Carlisle. "Two weeks. I took the time off from the hospital and I could even take a few more days off if you like…" he said, running his fingers down her shoulders.

Esme sighed softly. It always amazed her how her body was reacting so strongly after just one simple touch of Carlisle. "Let's go swimming." Esme suggested. Carlisle smiled. "Of course." He said, standing up. Esme slowly walked into the water while Carlisle was taking off his pants.

The water was crystal clear and looked even more magnificent with their sparkling skin reflecting into it. Carlisle was swimming a few feet ahead of Esme looking like a Greek god. His blond hair was wet, now having a more honey-like colour and his body was – in one word – perfect.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" Carlisle asked, swimming over and splashing some water at Esme. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you as my husband…" she replied, placing her arms around Carlisle's neck and kissing him. He smiled, holding Esme in his arms for a while, treading water.

Esme was smirking a little against Carlisle's lips and splashed him with water before swimming quickly away. "Oh, wait till I get you!" he threatened laughing and swam after her. It didn't take Carlisle long to catch up with Esme. He was the better swimmer. But he didn't get very close because Esme was splashing him with water all the time, dodging his attacks, laughing.

Carlisle finally managed to catch her, holding her tightly against his chest so Esme didn't have the hands free and could splash him with more water. "I got you!" he laughed, stealing a kiss and releasing her hands from his grip. Esme laughed, wrapping her hands around Carlisle's neck.

They had moved into a little secluded bay. Smooth rocks were framing the little bay and its white beach. It was an even more beautiful spot on the really breathtaking island and Esme already knew this was going to be her favourite place.

Esme glanced back at Carlisle and smiled. He looked amazing. His blonde hair was ruffled and dripping wet, partly falling into his face, his eyes shining in deep butterscotch. Esme couldn't help herself, she kissed Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled against Esme's lips and slowly deepened the kiss. His tongue gently traced Esme's bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth. His hands automatically ran through Esme's silky hair before coming to rest on her slender waist and wandering up again towards her ribcage. Esme sighed, wrapping her legs tightly around Carlisle's waist, causing him to almost loose his balance in the water. He tried to get over to one of the rocks and pressed Esme's back against it. The water was shallow enough for him to stand here, but still reached Carlisle's shoulders.

Esme moaned as Carlisle pressed her against the rock's smooth surface, also pressing his erection into her. Her fingernails were gripping his shoulders, hard, leaving marks if that would be possible. Carlisle groaned, pressing himself still closer against Esme. "Carlisle… please…" Esme moaned, trying desperately to create some friction between them. Carlisle moaned, trying to untie the top of her bikini. His hands went to softly knead her breast causing more moans from Esme while his lips nibbled at her neck. Esme's small hands were in the meanwhile travelling down Carlisle's torso, caressing his shoulders, back and chest sending waves of pleasure down his spine. His breath was coming in short gasps, hitching when Esme reached down to try and take Carlisle's swimming trunks off, her hands accidentally touching his arousal. "Esme…" a breathless whisper left Carlisle's lips, as he buried his head in Esme's neck.

Esme finally managed to pull Carlisle's swimwear off, with a little help from him. Now she was only wearing her bikini bottoms. "Carlisle…" Esme moaned again as she pressed her body against Carlisle so she could feel every inch of him. Carlisle's hands reached down to gently caress Esme's lower body parts causing her to moan and mumble incoherent things. "Please…" Esme moaned over and over again until Carlisle finally pulled her bottoms off.

"I love you…" Carlisle murmured, before pulling Esme flush against his body. Esme hooked her legs around his waist as she felt Carlisle slide inside her smoothly. They both groaned simultaneously, feeling their bodies becoming one.

Carlisle's movements started out slow, passionately, lovingly. The muscles in Carlisle's back were tensed as he set a steady pace. Esme was running her hands over Carlisle's body, paying special attention to his back and the nape of his neck. Carlisle shivered, breathing hard while he quickened his pace. Esme's moan grew louder. "I love you…" Esme murmured, feeling herself come apart under Carlisle. "Esmeee…" Carlisle sighed as his own climax washed over him, leaving him panting for unnecessary air, shivering with the intense pleasure he was feeling. Carlisle leaned Esme against the stone wall because he wasn't sure he could stand upright for much longer. Esme unlocked her legs from Carlisle's waist but snuggled up against his chest, sighing quietly. "Perfect…" she whispered. They both took a moment to catch their breaths before Esme gently tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips.

"I wonder what people will think when they find our bathing suits floating past them…" Carlisle mused, chuckling softly.

The two weeks passed by in blissful happiness but way too quickly. Before Carlisle and Esme knew it, the time was over and they had to go back to their home and the kids.

The flight back to Vancouver was full of affectionate gestures and soft kisses. Carlisle and Esme were still caught in their happy-bubble. It was no surprise some people were actually thinking they were just going on their honeymoon.

When they drove up to their home in Vancouver their kids were all waiting outside to greet them. Esme sighed as she spotted them. "The last two weeks were heavenly, but I missed them…" she said. Carlisle smiled, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "Me too." He replied.

As soon as they stepped out of the car Esme went over to hug every one of their kids. Carlisle followed her, greeting everybody.

"So how was it? The island I mean?" Emmett asked interested. Just a moment later Edward rolled his eyes and groaned, being assaulted with the different memories of his parents. "Please…." He practically begged. Jasper too looked uncomfortable.

"I don't think they saw much of the island…" mumbled Rose, smirking as both and Carlisle and Esme looked to the floor and were suddenly very busy with getting their suitcases from the car.

_**What do you think? Please let me know, reviews make my day... :)**_


	13. Pillows and feathers

36

**_Okay, another chapter for you before I go on holidays for a week on saturday... hope you enjoy this! Have fun reading! _**

_**Pillows and feathers**__** - T**_

_**Alice calls Bella and Edward to check on them during their honeymoon and some funny details slip that remind Carlisle and Esme of their own wedding night… **_

"Do you think Edward and Bella are alright?" Esme asked as she stepped out onto the porch where Carlisle was sitting, reading a book. He sighed. "Maybe it was a bad idea to have them spend their wedding night so far away…" Esme said, sounding worried. "I am sure Edward and Bella are alright. Edward has more control than he thinks he has." Carlisle said, gently pulling Esme onto his lap to hold her. "But I wouldn't have wanted them here for their wedding night. I think they'd rather have some privacy…" he whispered softly, running his hands up and down her arms. Esme smiled softly. "You're surely right with that…" she agreed, giving Carlisle a soft kiss. He smiled. "Well, I surely wanted some privacy with you on our wedding night…" he said. Esme nodded.

"Carlisle, Esme?"Rosalie said, coming out of the house, looking a bit worried. Carlisle quickly turned around. "Rose, what is it?" he asked. "Alice had a vision, a strange one…" she said, sounding unsure. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, a little fear glistening in their eyes and got to their feet quickly. They followed Rosalie inside.

Alice was sitting on the couch next to Jasper, looking confused. Jasper gently rubbed her back, whispering in her ear. "Alice, what happened? What did you see?" Carlisle asked gently, sitting down in an armchair. He was also worried, but kept his composure, being his calm and collected self so as not to worry the others. Esme went over to Alice and Jasper, sitting on the other side of Alice.

Alice looked up. "I don't know…" she said. "It was strange. Feathers, there were feathers everywhere… and I caught a glimpse of Edward…" she said, looking at Carlisle for some advice. He nodded. "Well, maybe… we should call them… I don't feel very comfortable, interrupting their time together, but I am also not sure what that means…" Carlisle shot a quick glance at Esme. She gave him a tiny nod. "Maybe we should make sure everything is alright." She said. Carlisle stood up. He didn't feel comfortable with his task now, but he wasn't sure what this vision meant. Had Edward lost his control with Bella? No, he had so much control, he could handle Bella bleeding… but, on the other hand… Carlisle thought of his wedding night and the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling that night, it had thrown him so off track… yes, he had talked to Edward, but could that prepare him? Probably not… also Bella was human… but if something had happened Edward would have called, right? Carlisle hoped so, but he wasn't completely sure… Edward had already reacted completely irrationally once when Bella's 18th birthday party went awry…

Esme watched Carlisle dialling the number to Isle Esme rather anxiously. She hoped everything was fine, she believed it was, but in the back of her mind worry was nagging at her. Maybe letting Bella and Edward spent their honeymoon on their island was wrong, it was so far away… Esme glanced back at Carlisle. He had just finished dialling and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" After a few seconds Edward answered the phone. Carlisle and Esme visibly relaxed. "Edward, it's me, Carlisle." Carlisle said calmly. "Hello Carlisle, what is it?" Edward asked, a little annoyed. Carlisle didn't say anything for a moment, probably thinking of how to formulate what he wanted to say. "Well, Alice had a strange vision… involving you and… well, a lot of feathers…" Carlisle said carefully. Edward didn't reply for a moment, and then he cleared his throat. "Well, eh… I kinda… bit.. the pillows…" Edward finally admitted lowly. "Instead of… Bella, you know…?" he continued. Carlisle involuntarily touched a spot just above his left collarbone. On the other side of the room Esme ducked her head.

_Carlisle moaned lowly, deep in his throat, burying his head in Esme's shoulder and nibbled at the skin there. Esme let out a low whimper, running her hands in his hair and pressing him even closer to her. This felt so good. She had never felt this way before. She had thought her first time with Carlisle had been magnificent but their second time together was even better. Less restrained, more trusting. Esme moved her hands down from Carlisle's scalp down to his shoulders and back. She let her hands ran over his tensed muscles, exploring every inch of his body, drawing moan after moan from Carlisle. He paid special attention to Esme's neck, his lips moving over the sensitive skin there, kissing and caressing the scars he left on her body. His hands moved down, over her perfect body, kneading her breasts, pulling her closer. He was panting though he didn't need the air, but these feelings were just so new to him. Overwhelming. But so utterly wonderful. Esme moaned lowly and pulled Carlisle's head up for a deep kiss. They rolled over their bed, kissing, moaning, moving in a slow but passionate dance. Esme felt the knot in her stomach tighten. She gasped for unneeded air, ready to welcome this heavenly whirlwind of pleasure all over again. "Carlisle… faster… please…" the words escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. Carlisle groaned, quickening his pace a little but still being so extremely, perfectly loving and gentle. He was getting closer and closer to his own release, the muscles in his body tightened._

_Esme moved her head, kissing along Carlisle's jaw line, down his neck. There was a tingling sensation all over her body, getting stronger with every move of Carlisle. His hand ran over her body. Esme felt kind of lightheaded, her skin was overly sensitive and every tiny movement or touch brought her closer to paradise. Carlisle moaned again, whispering her name. "Esme…" he breathed. Esme mumbled incoherent things. Suddenly she felt her body tense up and then everything exploded in happy bliss. Esme buried her head in Carlisle's shoulder, closing her eyes as a wave of emotion crashed over her, even more powerful than the first one that night. _

_Carlisle felt himself climax just as Esme did. He felt himself falling into a swirl of happiness, love and passion, making Esme his only hold. Esme was pressing herself closer to him, shaking with her own release. Suddenly Carlisle felt a sharp pain just below his left shoulder, close to his collarbone. "Argh!" he groaned, shocked by this sudden pain in conjunction with pleasure._

_Esme heard Carlisle's cry of pain and just then realised that she had bitten down on his shoulder and – hurt him! Just over his collarbone on the left side was a bite mark, about an inch long, looking like a cut. Shocked Esme pushed herself away from Carlisle. What had she done? She hurt him! _

…

_Carlisle was lying in bed, trying to talk to Esme who was still curled up in a tight ball next to him, refusing to look at him. "Esme… please, look at me…" he whispered, gently caressing her shoulders, but Esme didn't react. She was miserable and so deeply embarrassed, ashamed by what she had done. "Esme… love, please… look at me, I am fine." He mumbled. Esme only whimpered. "I… hurt you…" she sobbed quietly. "I am fine, really…" Carlisle tried again to convince her. _

_Esme curled herself tighter in a ball, shying away from Carlisle. She was mortified by what had happened. She had lost control and caused the man she loved pain. She had heard Carlisle crying out in pain when her teeth cut through his marble like skin, she had seen the look of pain in his eyes just before he could hide it. She tried to shrug his hands off, as he gently stroked her shoulders._

"_Esme, I love you… This… was… an accident… it could have happened to me, too. This is all… so new to me… it is… overwhelming, I never thought anyone could feel like that… I can't even find words how happy I am, how good I feel…" he told her, bending down to kiss her shoulders. "Honestly Esme… I am not hurt, neither upset about it… there is just a little scar remaining, I was more startled…" he tried to convince her. "I know I hurt you…" Esme whispered miserably. "Don't try to tell me otherwise…" "It was nothing… really, trust me. I am fine. I will be even better, when you stop beating yourself up over this. I hate seeing you in pain, I hate seeing you sad… let me hold you, please, I want to kiss this pain away…" Carlisle whispered, soothingly stroking Esme's back, scooting a little closer to her. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. They had been so happy. He never felt like this before. This was… indescribable. He wanted to never leave their bed again, not even for hunting. He wanted to hold Esme in his arms all the time, kiss her, caress her, make love to her, show her in every way he could how much he loved her, how happy she made him…_

_Esme tried to ignore Carlisle's soothing caresses but it was hard. The burning fire that he had ignited wouldn't burn out, it was still there, only overshadowed by her fear of hurting him again, by her embarrassment. "I… can't…" she mumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around herself, discreetly craving the safety of Carlisle's embrace. "Esme… I love you… more than anything in this world. And I loved every part of tonight so far… it's only a little cut… in fact, the only scar on my body I love… because it was caused by you…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. _

_Esme stiffened, but didn't try to get away from his touch. "Love?" she mumbled, disbelieving. "But, I hurt you…" she argued. "Just a little, a tiny scar… more a hickey, nothing really. I feel vulnerable, exposed when my neck is exposed, even around you, if only a tiny bit, but this scar… I would never want to cover it up…" Carlisle whispered finally, before bending over Esme to press a kiss on her lips. Then he moved on to her neck, peppering the scar on her neck with kisses. Esme smiled a little, then finally turned around and looked in Carlisle's eyes. "I love you…" he whispered, capturing her lips in another kiss, Esme kissed him back slowly, her embarrassment forgotten… _

"Carlisle? Dad?" Carlisle snapped out of his memory, trying to focus back on Edward's voice. He saw Jasper shuffling his feet uncomfortable across the room. He had scooted away from Esme and Alice on the couch. Carlisle cleared his throat, trying to get himself under control again. He didn't look at Esme, knowing even the tiniest glance at her would ruin every chance of getting his self-control back together.

"Are you still there?" Edward asked, annoyed. "Ye…" Carlisle started in a husky voice, then cleared his throat and continued. "Yes, I am… So, eh, how is Bella?" Edward sighed. "She claims she's fine." He said. Carlisle frowned. "What does that mean?" he asked. Edward sighed. "Maybe we could not talk about this with everybody listening? I know they are…" he said. Carlisle agreed. "Okay, I'm going outside, on the porch." He said and gave his family an apologising look.

"Alright, Edward, I'm outside, out of hearing range, so what about Bella…" Carlisle said. Edward took a deep breath. "Well, she's okay… so far… but… she's bruised… everywhere… I mean, Carlisle, she's black and blue all over… I… I don't know what happened… I don't think… Hell, I don't know what happened last night, I didn't decide to do anything! I… I hurt her…" he rambled, sounding tortured. "Edward, calm down." Carlisle said calmly. "Bella knows you will never hurt her on purpose. And if she tells you she's fine, she is fine." He said. "I know Bella is not really open about injuries, but I don't think she would lie to you about this." "But Carlisle, I… I hurt her!" Edward's voice sounded pained. "I told you it would be difficult, Edward, but you managed. Remember how much stronger you are, you did extremely well. And I know Bella won't appreciate you beating yourself up over this." Edward sighed. "I can't turn this off, okay? I hurt her!" he said. Carlisle tried not to sigh exasperated. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Edward's guilt. The only one who could ease his mind was Bella, and even for her this would be extremely hard. "Alright Edward. I know you're fine, just like Bella. Don't beat yourself up about it, as long as Bella is happy. You have far more control than you give yourself credit for. Now enjoy your honeymoon." Carlisle said. Edward didn't say anything else, except for a quick goodbye.

Carlisle heard Edward ending the call and shut the phone. After a few moments he went back inside. "Is everything alright?" Esme had waited for Carlisle, an anxious look on her face. Carlisle smiled. "They are fine. But, I think we need new pillows…" he said. "So… nothing happened?" Alice asked anxiously. "Bella is fine?" Carlisle smiled. "Yes, I think so, Edward might disagree but you know him…" he said. Alice smiled. "Okay, I was worried." She said before grabbing Jasper's hand and flitting up the stairs with him. Rose and Emmett simply nodded and then went into the garage.

Carlisle smiled at Esme, holding out his hand for her to take. Carlisle pulled Esme in his arms, holding her there for a moment, looking into her beautiful golden eyes. Her fingers lightly traced the exact spot of his scar underneath the shirt. Carlisle grinned. "I love you…" he whispered, before gently tilting her head up to kiss her.

**_Okay, tell me your thoughts on this chapter! I'm dieing to hear them! Really!_**


End file.
